Fire Emblem: Awakening Writing Challenge Prompts
by lon'quesadilla
Summary: A collection of unrelated prompts written for a writing challenge (JunJulAugWriMos). Includes multiple ships, characters, and situations, all easily accessible through chapter titles. Mostly modern day AU's.
1. Finals Week (Lucina & Owain)

**Preramble** : The challenge is/was to aim to write 50,000 words over the course of three months (June, July, & August). Since I didn't have just _one_ project in mind to achieve that number, I gave myself 92 different daily writing prompts to help get my words, and here are some of the ones that I really liked writing/how they turned out. Prompts borrowed from the " _642 Things to Write About_ " book and the " _Imagineyourotp_ " blog on Tumblr. Most are safe for work, but a few cross into slightly not safe for work territory, and there will be forewarnings for those ones. And now without further ado, the writings. c:

First up is "Finals Week", aka, Owain pays Lucy to write his paper for him.

* * *

"My dear cousin, I have a special proposition for you."

Lucina looked up from her laptop to Owain, standing in the doorway of her dorm room, looking quite serious about his apparent proposal.

"What is it, Owain?"

He cleared his throat and came into her room, standing right in front of her bed. "The dreaded finals week is upon us, and with it comes the overwhelming amount of homework and papers and-"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that. Please get to your point." Lucina said, cutting him off before he made this any longer.

"Right, well, in the excitement that the end of the year brings, I seem to have forgotten about one of these papers. Basically, I am asking you for help with it."

"I have my own homework, though. Which I'm currently in the middle of."

"I was afraid of that," said Owain with a sigh. "However, maybe I can make it worth your while."

"And how would you do that?"

"I'll give you fifty dollars if you write my paper."

Lucina raised her eyebrows. "Fifty dollars? This must be a really important paper."

"That it is, dearest cousin. It's the last paper, which is the most important one. So, are you interested?" he asked.

"I don't know, Owain." Lucina replied, hesitant. "I have a paper, too..."

"It doesn't have to be an 'A' paper, just something that would keep my grade where it is, passing." he said, getting on his knees in front of the bed, hands together on her sheets. "I'll pay upfront, no scams or anything. I just need this done by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You didn't mention it was due tomorrow."

"Is that a problem?"

"It's almost four thirty on a Sunday and this is due tomorrow. Do you not see the problem here?"

"Does this ruin the chances of you doing it, then?"

Lucina groaned and put her head in her hands, taking a breath before facing him again. "I just wish you would have come to me sooner than this time."

"So you'll do it?"

"I guess. But with that time limit, I can give you high 'C', low 'B' work. Deal?"

"Deal!" Owain said, jumping up and reaching into his pocket for the money. "Thanks, Lucy. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Lucina said, reaching for the bill he had fished out of his pocket. "I'll give it to you tonight before bed."

"You're the best." he said, turning to leave. Lucina sighed and pocketed the money. She closed the active document on her laptop and opening a new one, ready to start Owain's paper.

And then she realized he didn't tell her anything about what she had to write about.

* * *

An explanation and a few hours later, Lucina lightly tapped Owain's door, paper in hand. He looked up from his book, smiling at her as he pulled his earbuds out and rolled off of his bed to meet her.

"It's done." she said, holding it out to him.

"That was really fast." Owain commented.

"What can I say, I have a lot to say about Shakespeare."

"Thanks again, Lucy. I really appreciate this." Owain said, beginning to flip through the sheets.

"Again, it's no problem. I'm just glad you'll have something to turn in now."

"Me, too." Owain said, grinning. "Oh and by the way, I told Inigo what you did, and he might do the same thing because he's got this huuuge paper due as well, and-"

"Good night, Owain."

In the end, Lucina finished all of her other important homework, and Owain's grade stayed at the passing level. Inigo somehow got his paper done after Lucina rejected doing his, even though it was an all nighter and then some.

The college kids had (barely) survived another finals week.

* * *

This one holds a special place in my heart because my friend proposed this to me (making this one of the few prompts not found in the book/on Tumblr). I figured it'd be good starting piece because the writing challenge actually began during finals week. _The next prompt will be posted on 7/15!_


	2. Balloons (Chrom & Vaike)

I slacked and didn't finish Owain's intended birthday fic on time (but I hope to get it done in the near future!) so for the time being, have this little thing about two precious kids wanting the same balloon and their parents arguing over it.

* * *

The balloon vendor was in the same spot every afternoon in the park, selling brightly-colored balloons to all the kids who were there. Sometimes on Fridays, the balloon man would have special animal head shaped balloons, which were always the most popular among the younger children. Rarely did arguments break out between the parents over balloons, but sometimes it was inevitable.

Like today, when there was only one red cat head balloon left and two kids wanted it.

Technically, Lucina had pointed and asked for the balloon first, since she and Chrom had been ahead in line. On hearing his cousin ask for the balloon he had also wanted, Owain let out a little gasp, before gently tugging on his father's pants leg, telling him that Lucy was getting the balloon he wanted.

"'Scuse me, Chrom," Vaike said, tapping the slightly shorter man on the shoulder as adjusted Lucina in his arms and to begin pulling his wallet out, "but my boy was wantin' that balloon. Maybe we could have it?"

"Sorry, Vaike," Chrom replied, opening his wallet to find the bills to pay for his daughter's balloon, "but my little girl asked for it first, and so it's rightfully hers."

"I'll give you double for it." Vaike offered.

"No, thanks." Chrom said.

"Cats are Owain's favorite."

"Lucina's as well."

"Chrom, please?"

"I can't, Vaike."

As this discussion went on, the balloon vendor watched the two men, holding the cat balloon's string in one hand. Chrom had been prepared to hand the money over, but since he hadn't, it was still up in the air (no pun intended) on who would get it.

Owain and Lucina were also beginning to get involved. Lucina, having a front row seat to this little argument from her position in Chrom's arms, had begun to get visibly upset when the back and forth and raising of voices had begun. Owain had been standing at Vaike's side, but had now taken to hiding behind his father and peeking out from behind his leg, not thinking his wanting the same balloon would cause such an argument.

"Please just let us have the balloon."

"I can't say no to her now, Vaike." Chrom said, nodding to his daughter, who now had her face hidden in her dad's chest.

"Daddy, balloon?" Owain asked, confused at the happenings.

"There are plenty of other animal balloons you can choose from." Chrom said, his voice a bit too gruff to be talking to a child of Owain's age.

"Don't talk to my boy like that after stealin' his balloon."

"Steal his balloon? I did no such thing. I am simply buying my daughter the balloon she asked for." Chrom said, finally handing the appropriate dollar bills to the vendor, who had still been watching the men. The man handed Chrom the string, giving a vague shrug to Vaike, and Chrom stepped out of the way and started to help Lucina tie the balloon to her outstretched wrist so it wouldn't fly away.

Owain looked longingly up at Lucina's balloon before something else caught his eye and his face lit up again.

"Daddy, doggy balloon!"

He was pointing to a blue balloon which had previously been hidden behind the cat one. Dogs were Owain's second favorite animal, and he seemed to forget all about the cat balloon in the short time he had seen this new one.

"'Scuse us, Chrom, gotta get him that balloon now before someone else picks it."

Chrom glared at Vaike before walking past him and Owain, it being time for the two of them to start heading home after their day out together.

* * *

The posting days are hopefully going to be Mondays and Fridays, just so everyone knows and if anyone wants to follow. Also sorry it's the same characters again, I promise there's other variations in other prompts. I hope anyone who's reading these are enjoying them, because there's more to come. c:


	3. Delivery (Chrom & FRobin)

_Prompt_ : Write a scene around the conversation: "Delivery wasn't so bad, right?" "Fuck you."

* * *

Chrom stared down at the tiny bundle in his arms, his and Robin's new daughter. She had certainly taken her sweet time getting here; Robin had been in labor for nearly nineteen hours before Lucina had made her appearance, and even then it was with some extra help from the doctor, Robin being too exhausted to push the little girl out at the end. The important thing though, was she was here, and she was perfect.

"How are you doing over there, Robin?" Chrom asked, looking up from his precious daughter's face to his wife's exhausted one.

"I've seen better days. I'm just relieved she's finally here." was the weak reply.

"Aw, come on, the delivery wasn't so bad, right? And now we've got our beautiful baby girl, and-"

"Fuck you, it was terrible. Don't even joke right now, Chrom."

"Whoa! Robin, the hours immediately after birth are when babies are the most impressionable. Please don't curse in front of the baby."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "If I wasn't confined to this bed, I'd come over there and end you. This is not the time."

"Okay, someone is still a bit sore. We'll keep to ourselves, then."

"No, I want to see her again. I just don't want your remarks, as well."

Chrom chuckled as he got up. "Alright. Would you like to count her fingers and toes again? Maybe see if she'll eat?"

"I'm sure she's still got twelve of each, and she'll eat when she's ready."

Chrom blinked, taking a moment to process what she had said. "Oh, so _you_ get to make jokes, but if I do, you'll end me?"

"Yes, because I was the one who went through the birthing, thus, I am allowed to joke." Robin said, as Chrom handed the bundle back to her.

"I suppose that's fair. Seeing as I didn't have something her size exit through my-"

"Don't start. You can't even _imagine_ what her birth felt like." Robin said, getting Lucina comfortable with laying on her chest so she could snuggle her close.

"I can imagine it, but I don't want to."

"No, you really can't. And I think you should stop talking now. You'll wake the baby."

"I will not."

"Ssh, Chrom. Just let there be silence."

He was silent, and it was a good thing he was; had he continued talking, he would have missed the precious little baby noises from the little girl as she awoke and figured out her surroundings.


	4. Ice Cubes (Lissa & Maribelle)

What's summer without some ice cube shenanigans? c:

* * *

They were very disappointed to discover that they were completely out of popsicles, which was really unfortunate due to the intense heat that day. Fortunately they did have ice cubes, which were almost as good. Taking the whole tray from the freezer to the the afternoon shade of the apartment's back balcony, Lissa and Maribelle sat and tried to beat the heat by cooling down with the ice cubes.

"This is the hottest day of summer so far!" Lissa said, fanning herself with one hand. The heat had made the pair change from their regular clothes into shorts and tank tops, which was a little relief, but it was still so hot, even in the shade and with a slight (hot) breeze.

"Hopefully the ice cubes will help with that," Maribelle said, twisting the plastic tray in her hands to try to free the cubes from it. "If I can ever get them out, that is."

"Let me try, maybe I can get them." Lissa said, reaching her hand to her friend, but Maribelle shook her head.

"I've almost got it now, I think," she said, twisting just a bit more. A slight _crack!_ , and the ice cubes came free, a few of them spilling out of the tray and onto the floor, where they began melting immediately, even in the shade. The few wasted ice cubes were quickly forgotten about as both girls grabbed one and brought them to their mouths, bringing almost instant relief.

After eating a few of the ice cubes (and feeling much cooler because of them), Lissa decided to do something else with the ice. When Maribelle reached forward to get another ice cube, Lissa leaned over and quickly pulled the back of her shirt down, and dropped the ice cube.

Maribelle shrieked as the ice made contact on her skin, dropping her newly-retrieved ice cube and bringing her hands back to try to grab at the ice cube Lissa had dropped there. Lissa meanwhile began giggling at the sight, covering her mouth with her hands as she watched her friend struggle.

Once the ice cube had fallen out of Maribelle's shirt, she turned to her friend, who was still giggling. "Lissa!"

"You were still looking a bit hot, Maribelle. I thought I'd just help you cool off a little more." Lissa managed between giggles.

Maribelle hmph-ed. "While it did help a bit, it was more of a shock than anything."

"Heh, sorry about that. Just trying to help!" Lissa lied, still grinning.

"More like you're just trying to pull silly pranks. I know you better than that, darling. And just know I will get you back for this." Maribelle said, getting comfortable in her chair again.

"Ha, you, pull a prank? I'd pay to see that." Lissa said, reaching for another ice cube before settling back into her chair.

"Just you wait, darling. You'll see."

Lissa laughed. "Okay, Maribelle."

She would have taken her laugh back if she could when later that night, she awoke not to an ice cube being put down her shirt, but to a full cup of them (plus some icy water) poured onto her sleeping form, causing her to awaken with a shriek worse than Maribelle's had been after she felt this cold mix hit her bare skin.

Of course, Maribelle quickly felt bad for pulling what she called such a mean prank on her darling girlfriend, so after Lissa had changed out of her wet pajamas into new ones, she helped her warm up again with some apology kisses and cuddles. Lissa quickly forgave her; she had been getting pretty warm, and the ice had felt pretty good, anyways.


	5. Sunburn (Gauis & Cordelia)

To keep up with the summer theme, I thought I'd write about sunburn instead and whipped this up. Based on more-or-less true events.

* * *

"I can't believe you let this happen to yourself."

Cordelia shook her head as she saw the backs of Gauis's legs, them being visible since he was laying on his stomach on the couch. He was sunburned from right behind his knees down to his ankles. A guys' beach day had sounded like a really fun time, but he had obviously forgotten the most important thing, and Stahl and Chrom had been no help on informing him on how red his legs were becoming throughout the day, thus resulting in the burn which now made it impossible for him to move or be touched without being in immense pain.

"Aw, it's not that bad," Gauis replied, his head resting on his folded hands. Cordelia bent and gently put her hands on a particularly bad red spot, barely touching it, and Gauis winced. "Nope, doesn't hurt at all," he said after a moment, biting his lower lip. "I've never felt better."

"Really? Then I guess you won't mind if I actually used some pressure-"

"No, no, please!" Gauis said quickly, and she stopped and stood again, folding her arms as she again looked down at him.

"How could you have forgotten sunblock? It's the most important thing you can bring to the beach."

"I know, _mom_. Guess it just slipped my mind," Gauis replied, giving the best shrug he could while laying down. "But could you be a love and get me some stuff for it? Your touching it made it really start hurting."

"My touches made it start to hurt, right," Cordelia said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Okay, I'll get you something for it. But I sure hope you're going to learn something from this, Gauis."

"Definitely will. Thanks, babe."

Cordelia left the room for approximately two minutes, leaving him to lay there on the couch immobile, but it was apparently way too long to leave him alone. She had just grabbed the bottle of aloe vera from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom when she heard a sudden scream from the living room, causing her to drop the bottle and run back from where she'd come to see what had happened.

Once back in the living room, she found Gauis with his head pressed into a pillow on the couch, making little whimpers. Standing next to the couch was a grinning baby Severa, looking quite proud of the two little handprints on the back of Gauis's red legs, not even fazed in the slightest over her dad's pain.

Cordelia was torn between feeling for her husband and scolding her daughter; in the end though neither happened, and she couldn't hide the giggles behind her hands.


	6. Bedtime Story (Henry & Maribelle)

_So this was probably one of my favorite prompts in this writing challenge. It's changed a bit from the original, but it's not too far off (basically instead of one member of the OTP reading it to the other, they convince the other to let them read it to their unborn child instead). Of course there's a few f-bombs, but they're all done out of humor. c: Also I don't own the book mentioned, I simply borrowed it for purposes of writing this prompt._

* * *

Some parents talked to their babies in the womb, and others read their babies books. Henry wanted to try the latter after falling in love with the book they had received from earlier's surprise baby shower thrown for his wife and their child.

Every time the pair of them had gotten even a moment alone, the book was in his hands, held up to his chin with pleading eyes about reading it to the baby later tonight. Maribelle had been firm every time with a shake of her head, before heading off to get more "congratulations" from friends, or more people trying to feel her belly, wanting to feel the little baby within her possibly give a little kick under their palms. He eventually stopped trying to get a 'yes' from her after so many failed attempts, and began mingling among the other partygoers, also accepting the many congratulations on the baby from their close friends.

Later, once the last guests had left and everything had been cleaned up though, he was at it again. The next time was after they had gotten settled in bed that night.

Maribelle was watching Henry as he rubbed his hands against her bare stomach, murmuring things to the baby and feeling many of the little kicks that their friends hadn't gotten to earlier that day from trying to do the same thing. He suddenly had an idea of how he could use this to ask his question again.

"He sure is active tonight. Maybe he needs a bedtime story to make him settle down?" he suggested, grinning as he looked up at her.

"If this is your way of asking if you can read him that book again, forget it. It's not appropriate for babies, Lissa made sure to tell us that specifically," Maribelle answered.

"What if I read it to myself instead, just out loud?"

Maribelle sighed, not falling for his suggestion at all. "If I let you read it to him once, would you be satisfied? I don't know if I can take your begging for very long."

"That's all I'm asking for, just once."

"Very well."

Upon her finally allowing him to do what he was requesting, Henry had jumped up and gone to wherever he'd left the book last. He only returned a moment later with it in hand, and took his spot on the bed, his face close to her stomach once again. He eagerly opened the book to the first page.

"If it gets too vulgar, you've got to stop, though. I don't want him exposed to that word too much, understand?"

"Yes, dearest," Henry said, before clearing his throat. "Okay... ' _The cats nestle close to their kittens, the lambs have laid down with the sheep, you're cozy and warm in your bed, my dear, please go the fuck to sleep_. ' "

Henry chuckled before turning the page. Maribelle rolled her eyes.

" ' _The owls fly forth from the treetops, through the air where they soar and sweep. A hot crimson rage fills my heart, love, come on, go the fuck to sleep_. ' "

Maribelle cleared her throat, slightly uncomfortable at the last line.

Henry paused his reading to look up at her innocently. "Everything alright, love? May I continue?"

"I suppose you're going to anyway. Just maybe censor the 'f' word next time?"

"But that would ruin all the fun of this book! What if I just said it quieter?"

"Oh, alright."

"Perfect," Henry said, not actually intending to do that.

" ' _The tiger reclines in the jungle, the sparrow has silenced her cheep. Fuck your bear, I'm not getting you shit, close your eyes, cut the crap, and sleep_.' Well, is he calming down yet?" he asked.

"He's still active as usual," Maribelle reported, bringing her hand to a spot on the side of her stomach. "His bedtime story doesn't seem to be working now, does it?"

"Not yet, but there's still more. Just you wait," Henry said, flipping to the next page of the book with a chuckle.

Maribelle sighed. "Hang on, I just don't feel right about you reading this to him. Can't you just make up a story instead? Maybe tell him about the day today, or something?"

"But it's not hurting him, and he heard enough about the day from all the people who tried to feel him. Plus, he won't remember any of this, so it's not like he'll be born saying 'fuck' or anything."

Maribelle grimaced at the hypothetical image he'd suggested. "No, but...it just feels so vulgar. No sensible parent should ever tell their child to go- to do what this awful book suggests."

"You know I'd probably never tell our boy to go the fuck to sleep, right?"

"Probably? You better not ever tell him to, or you'll be sleeping on the couch until further notice, and he'll be sleeping in your spot."

Henry laughed. "Alright. Can I finish this now, since there's only a page left?"

"If you must."

" ' _We're finally watching our movie, popcorn's in the microwave, beep. Oh shit, goddammit, you've got to be kidding me. Come on, lets go the fuck back to sleep_.' "

"What a charming book," Maribelle said, as Henry sighed happily and closed the book. He set it aside, still smiling. "I'm going to have a chat with Lissa tomorrow about her idea of a joke baby present."

"Tell her I love her present and thank her again, from me and Henry Junior here," Henry said, scooting up close so his face was pressed against her belly. He turned his face so his cheek was resting on the side of her stomach and he was angled to look up at the now scowling face of his wife.

"His name is Brady, and I highly doubt he appreciated it," Maribelle said, crossing her arms over the top of her curved stomach.

"I bet he did! Didn't you, baby? You liked the story daddy read, didn't you?" Henry asked Maribelle's tummy, bringing one hand up to rub it as well.

A firm kick right where his cheek was was enough of an answer for Henry. "Ha! That proves it," he said, rubbing the spot affectionately.

Maribelle rolled her eyes again. While Henry continued to make baby talk to her stomach, still happy that the baby had 'agreed' with him, she made it a plan that as soon as Henry let the book out of his sight, she would take it and hide it, determined never to have him read it to their baby again.

Too bad he knew every one of her 'secret hiding places' and would have the book back in his possession before she knew it.


	7. Shower (Kjelle & Severa)

Prompt: Your early morning shower woke me up again, can you not. I just feel like Kjelle would get up early to shower for the gym and it'd piss Severa off. Also it's sfw, I promise.

* * *

Severa awoke to the sound of running water yet again, and groaned as she turned over in the bed to see what time her roommate had decided to shower today. 4:38 am, her alarm clock announced; _way_ too early to be awake, and _way_ too early for a certain someone to be showering, and she knew it. At least she knew who that someone was so she could again try to get it through to them that showers before 8 am were not allowed in their shared apartment.

She pushed the sheet back and threw her legs out of bed, rubbing her eyes a bit with her hands before standing. She walked out of the dark bedroom and into the lit hallway to the door there, knocking on it only once before entering. The room was already much like a sauna, and the occupant of the shower was humming behind the curtain. Severa shut the door with a little force behind her to give a small indication that she was in there now, though it didn't seem to phase the person, since the humming continued uninterruptedly.

"Kjelle? This really early shower habit of yours really needs to stop," Severa called, leaning against the bathroom door and rubbing her eyes again at the brightly lit bathroom.

The humming stopped, and a muted reply came. "Can't hear you, I'm under the water."

"Then why did you reply? Anyway, I'm serious. I have class in a few hours and need to sleep."

There was no reply to this besides the humming starting up again, and Severa sighed.

"And now you suddenly can't hear me? Fine. Enjoy your shower, I'm too tired to fight right now."

"Use your headphones or something to block the noise out. I'll be done in a few."

"Fiiiine," Severa repeated, before opening the door and sliding back out of the bathroom. She went back to the bedroom and got back into bed, sighing as she lay on her back and put her hands together over her chest.

She had just begun dozing off again when her roommate appeared in the doorway. Kjelle came into the room with one towel wrapped around herself, and the other wrapped around her head. Severa opened her eyes and hmph-ed, pretending to be angry with her again. Kjelle sat on the bed and purposely ignored Severa, instead using the towel to dry her hair. Severa would not stand to be ignored, even if she was really sleepy. She would have liked to turn away from her roommate and go right back to sleep for another few hours, but there was some unfinished business to attend to first.

"I will seriously end you if you keep up with the shower business this early," she said, breaking the silence.

"Sure you will," Kjelle shot back immediately, finishing up with her hair and putting that towel around her neck. "Just like you said you'd end me if I kept wearing mismatched socks around you."

"Because that's just as annoying as you taking showers at godforsaken hours of the morning. Just keep your socks together, for gods sake! And just because I haven't done it yet doesn't mean I won't."

"Alright, Severa, whatever you say," Kjelle said with a smirk. She stood and walked over to the dresser to look for clothes.

"I will do it, I swear," Severa said, before yawning. "Just not right now."

"Mmhmm."

"I will!" Severa said with a little more force, turning her head to find Kjelle now dressing. "The next time I wake up to the sound of you showering, I promise I will end you. How can you even get up this early and function enough to shower and go to the gym? I don't understand it at all."

Kjelle dressed in silence, not taking her girlfriend's threat very seriously at all. Once she was finished pulling a shirt and shorts on, Kjelle came and sat on the bed again, wrapping her hair with the towel again before laying down. She faced Severa, still smiling.

"There, I'm finished. Now you can go to sleep. You don't want to show up sleepy for that class, do you?"

Severa shot a glare at Kjelle, before moving her head to stare at the ceiling again. Kjelle chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're pretending to be angry at me. Anyways, I gotta go now. I love you."

"Ew, gross. But this time I really am angry with you, and to prove it-"

Severa was cut off by a kiss before she could finish, which was secretly just what she was hoping would happen. After that, she quickly fell asleep again with a small smile on her face. She wasn't even mad when she was woken up almost two hours later by the running water again.


	8. Tipsy (Lissa & Maribelle)

**Prompt** : "Please refrain your tipsy girlfriend from hitting on my sister (aka, 'I won't go down in history, but I'd go down on your sister')". I took it further than just Maribelle hitting on Lissa, and so am putting a slightly nsfw head's up warning here because of certain implications. And yes, another Lissabelle prompt because I love them so much and just had to make this one about them. _Chrom and Frederick are around 25/26, and Lissa and Maribelle are 21/22._

* * *

The party was in full swing before they had arrived, its many various participants dancing and drinking and waiting for the big part of the night, the turn of the new year. Lissa and Maribelle had first been told about the big bash, and had eventually convinced Chrom and Frederick to come along with them to it to celebrate.

They were greeted by friends at the door who passed them their first cups of the drink of the night, and everyone except Chrom accepted; he could enjoy watching the others drink (he thought at the time) and still be the designated driver of the evening. Whatever was in those red solo cups worked quickly, and soon the three drinkers had developed a nice buzz.

The trouble from this began when Maribelle started on her second cup; by that time, her tongue had become quite loose. Her intended target of these thoughts was Lissa, and each time the older girl hit on the slightly younger one, she'd laugh and blush. After only a few of these comments, Chrom became quite red in the face, and cleared his throat before finally voicing his objection to these comments.

"Frederick, would you please refrain your tipsy lady friend from hitting on my sister anymore?"

This caused the blushing woman to giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. Maribelle turned to Chrom, lifting one finger, but before she could say anything, Frederick intervened.

"Yes, Maribelle, I think you've had enough," he said, trying to grab the cup out of her hand. She pulled it away and smacked his hand with her own.

"Don't be silly, dear! The night is young and so are we!"

"Nevertheless, will you please just do me the favor of not hitting on my sister anymore?" Chrom repeated.

"Oh, but just look at her, she's just so adorable! And you know what they say about the cute ones..." Maribelle said with a wink.

"Well, yes, she is, and no I don't know, and don't want you to tell me, but she's still my younger sister and I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit on her," Chrom said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Aw, big brother Chrom is worried about his little sister, that's simply adorable!" Maribelle said.

Chrom's blush deepened. "Yes, well..."

"Maribelle, please. If Chrom is uncomfortable with what you're doing, we must respect his wishes," Frederick said, making another attempt to stop her flirting.

"Oh, very well," Maribelle sighed, and the conversation started up again. She still continued flashing Lissa smiles though; Chrom or Frederick couldn't stop her from doing that.

When the topic of historical figures had somehow boringly come up, Maribelle's silence was broken, but what she said had nothing to do with the current conversation about Alexander Hamilton.

"I won't go down in history, but I'd go down on your sister, Chrom."

Conversation ceased, and for a few brief seconds, there was silence. Chrom blushed, Lissa blushed and giggled, and Frederick cleared his throat.

"Maribelle, what did we previously discuss?"

"That was the worst thing you've said all night, and I can't believe you said it!" Chrom said, covering his beet red face with one hand.

"Oh loosen up, Chrom, she was just joking," Lissa said, playfully hitting her brother's shoulder.

"That's questionable, darling," Maribelle replied with a wink towards Lissa, causing the girl to giggle again.

"Alright, and with that, you two are not allowed to be left alone for the rest of this party!" Chrom said, the color in his cheeks still visible, and still very dark.

Both girls were giggling now; messing with Chrom was great fun in their eyes.

"Oh, what's the worst thing that can happen?" Maribelle asked, gaining control of herself again. "We sneak off to a room somewhere and I actually _do_ go down on her?"

"Gods, I am not hearing this!" Chrom said, hands flying to cover his ears. "I take it back, that's the worst thing you've said!"

"I'm done, I promise," Maribelle said. "It's just fun to see you squirm."

"More like have a heart attack over what my sister's best friend is saying," Chrom muttered. "But alright."

"It's almost midnight, why don't we join our friends in the commencement of the new year?" Frederick suggested, as a change of subject.

"A great idea, Frederick," Chrom said, eager to get away from the conversation, before turning back to the girls. "Coming, you two?"

"I just need to freshen up a bit first. Come, Lissa dear, let's go powder our noses," Maribelle said, grabbing her best friend's hand.

"Maribelle...no funny business," Chrom said, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

Maribelle held her free hand up. "We'll be five minutes tops, I swear."

"Right, five minutes," Chrom said, nodding at the pair.

Mischief danced in Maribelle's eyes as she nodded back to Chrom, and something told him they weren't going to simply powder their noses. But before he could say anything, Maribelle had led Lissa off in one direction, and Frederick was leading him away in the other.

* * *

Midnight and the new year came and went, and the girls still hadn't returned. Chrom grew worried when a quarter of the new hour passed, and he suggested he and Frederick go to search for them in the unknown house. He mumbled to himself as they climbed the stairs, their search in the bottom floor rooms proving unsuccessful.

"I'm sure they're fine," Frederick tried to assure him, hearing his friend's mumbles.

"Fine, sure. But fine doing what, is my question?" Chrom said with a shudder, continuing to climb the stairs.

"You're treating this as if it's the end of the world," Frederick said. "She was just a little out of it and saying things. It's not as if she's actually intending to do anything."

Chrom said nothing as they reached the top of the stairs, immediately going to the first door before reaching for its handle. Chrom opened the door without knocking...and immediately regretted it.

Though his vision was thankfully obscured thanks to the very dim light in the room, he was sure he could guess what was going on from hearing Lissa's little pants and moans from the bed; and hearing a gasp of Maribelle's name followed by a shout to the gods a moment later pretty much confirmed his suspicions.

Chrom quickly turned around and slammed the door behind him, before putting his hands on Frederick's shoulders to push him away from the door before he could ask what was wrong.

The car ride home would sure be interesting.

* * *

I will now work harder on posting these regularly on Mondays and Fridays. c:


	9. Air Mattress (Vaike & Lissa)

**Prompt** : "Your otp having to share an air mattress for the night and one member jumps onto it and sends the other flying." I figured these two would be best for this one.

* * *

Making last minute plans and then showing up pretty much unannounced at her brother's house was the cause of Lissa and Vaike's current sleeping predicament. That predicament being, the pair of them sleeping on an old air mattress in the family's living room, since all of the beds in the house were otherwise occupied.

"Ah, this won't be so bad," Vaike said, slightly out of breath as he continued using the foot pump to blow the old thing up for its proper use. "I still feel kinda bad for showin' up pretty much on the spot, but I'm really glad he's lettin' us stay."

Lissa nodded in agreement. "His offer of a hotel was nice, but I think we'll feel more comfortable here anyways. Familiar beds over anonymous ones, even if it's just an old air mattress."

"That's for sure," Vaike agreed, wiping his brow with the back of one of his hands. "Alright, I'm almost done here, and then we can make the bed. You got the sheets ready?"

"Right here," Lissa said, patting the pile of sheets Chrom had left sitting on the couch for them.

"Good," Vaike said. Finally he finished up with blowing the air mattress up, and Lissa took over in fitting the sheets onto it. Once she had finished, she looked down at her work and smiled.

"Alright, it's all set. Ready for bed now?" she asked, looking up to him.

Vaike nodded, and Lissa crawled up onto the air mattress before settling down on her back, sighing as she did. It had been a long traveling day and this was heavenly. Instead of crawling up as she had done, Vaike took it upon himself to actually jump from where he'd been standing onto their temporary bed.

This would have gone so much smoother had he done this before Lissa had gotten on, as the result of his jump caused her to be launched a short distance up and away from their bed, letting out a little shriek after suddenly becoming airborne. Vaike realized his mistake as soon as he saw her body leave the mattress, and could do nothing but stare in shock until she finally landed a few seconds later on the floor.

"Lissa, oh gods, are you alright?" he asked, the shock still evident. It took a moment before her shock wore off before her mouth turned into a huge grin and she began laughing. Vaike is by her side in moments, grasping her hand, afraid she's hurt and not convinced otherwise until her laughter stops after a few minutes and she's just nodding her head at him.

"Vaike, I'm _fine,_ really!" she said, still giggling a bit. "That was just a little bit of a shock."

"I shoulda thought that one through before doin' it!" Vaike said, slapping his forehead with his palm. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said, wiping the last few tears away before smiling at him. "I'm okay. But how about you get on first this time?"

"Yeah, that's a better idea," Vaike agreed. He kissed Lissa's hand before gently getting on their bed this time, and even though it worked out much better this time, Lissa couldn't stop giggling, even as she crawled onto the bed and snuggled by his side.

After hearing her giggles for a few moments, Vaike got going too, and soon they couldn't stop. Chrom came into the living room at the sounds of their laughter trying to see what was so funny, and only after the pair of them could settle down enough to tell him what had happened, the laughter ended because Chrom began lecturing them on how dangerous the stunt Vaike had pulled was, claiming Lissa could have been _seriously_ hurt. All the giggles gone, the pair of them promised to settle down and go to sleep after Chrom left.

All was calm until Lissa thought of it again after a few minutes, but this time she hid the giggles in her hands instead.


	10. Football (Chrom & FRobin)

Prompt: "I was trying to read in the park and your stray football hit me and you feel bad and offer to take care of me." College AU.

* * *

Robin never even saw it coming; one moment she was minding her own business reading her book in the park, the next moment she was lying on the ground, looking up into the concerned face of a man with blue hair who was kneeling next to her. Her book was laying open faced on the grass next to her, the pages blowing in the little breeze.

"Are you alright?" he asked, extending a hand to help her up. She took it and he helped her to a sitting position. She groaned, bringing her hand to the side of her head she'd been hit on and rubbing it.

"What happened?"

"Well, our football took a wrong turn and kind of...hit you," the man explained, bringing one of his own hand up to his head, to rub it through his hair.

"Your football?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, my teammate Vaike and I were practicing our throws over there, and-"

"Hey! Oh man, I am so sorry 'bout that!" another man, the one Robin assumed was named Vaike, shouted, as he came running up to them. "Are ya alright?"

"I'm fine, I guess," Robin said.

"Oh good. I really didn't mean to hit ya. Chrom here was givin' me a hard time about throwin' and I guess he's right that I can't throw too well," Vaike said, shrugging.

"Told you," Chrom muttered, shooting a smirk Vaike's way, before turning back to Robin. "But are you sure you're alright? Do you need to see a doctor or anything?"

"I don't think so. Maybe I'll just take some ibruprofin and go to bed, I have a bit of a headache now."

"You can't sleep right away after a head injury," Chrom said, and before she could protest, he made a proposition to her. "I can come and take care of you for a while." He turned from his spot on the ground to look up at the other man. "Practice is over for the day, I think."

Vaike looked a bit disappointed, but nodded. "Is there anythin' I can do to help you get her fixed up or anythin'?"

"That's alright, I think his help will be more than enough. Thank you, though," Robin said, smiling politely at Vaike.

Vaike nodded again. "Sorry again for hittin' ya. I'll see ya later, Chrom." He bent to get his football, before giving another wave and walking away from the two.

"Alright then...oh, I'm not sure I caught your name?" Chrom said.

"It's Robin."

"Ah, that's very pretty. I'm Chrom, but you've probably gathered that."

"I think I have."

"So, um, can I help you to your apartment? Or house? Wherever you live, so I can help you feel better?"

"Alright. Help me up?"

Chrom nodded, and helped her to her feet. Once standing himself, he bent to pick up her book, putting it under his arm before he began helping her to walk. Though they had only been talking for a few minutes, she trusted him enough to have him bring her to her apartment and inside of it. Once inside, he led her to the couch and made her stay there while he got her some water and pain medication tablets. Though the injury was only minor in her eyes, he treated it like she'd lost all her limbs or something.

"I haven't forgotten how to do anything from that football injury, Chrom," Robin said, after he'd given her the medicine, but refused to give up the cup of water, which he'd put a bendy straw into for easier access. "I think I still know how to hold and drink from a cup."

"But-"

"I'm _fine_ , really," she said, taking the cup from his hands. "You've done more than enough for me already. Plus, you're not even the one who hit me with the football, so you really don't have to treat me like a princess over this."

He didn't have a reply for this, so he simply let her be, sighing as she gave him a smile which said she'd won. "Fair enough. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, really. In fact, I'm more than fine." she said. "And if you ask one more time, I will send you on your way."

Instead of risking being sent out, Chrom nodded and decided to change the subject. "Um, when you're feeling better, would you like to go get coffee or something?" he asked.

Her smiled softened. "Sure, coffee would be nice," she agreed.

"Great," Chrom said, grinning.

"So, tomorrow?"

"That sounds good. But are you sure you'll-"

Instead of letting him finish, she shoved him off the couch, where he landed on the floor with a thud. He looked up at her, shocked, only to find her laughing.

"You pushed me."

"You asked about me again," she said, still chuckling. She patted the spot on the couch next to her. "But I'm feeling nice, so why don't you come back up here?"

He smiled and climbed back onto the couch. She snuggled close to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

And that's how a stray football caused the pair to form a relationship.


	11. Plant (Sumia & Cordelia)

Prompt: One member of your otp's plant almost dying while on the other's watch and that person telling the plant why it can't die and the other member walking in on this scene.

* * *

"Please don't die, you mean so much to her..." Sumia whispered, gently patting the dirt back around the little plant. She had been taking it to the windowsill of the apartment for it to get some sun, per Cordelia's request, when she suddenly stumbled and dropped it onto the floor, where the pot shattered. The little plant had fallen out onto the floor in a pile of dirt and broken pieces of pot, and Sumia had barely been able to hold back the small sob at seeing at what she had done.

She'd managed to pull herself and the plant together after a few moments, and brought the salvageable pieces to the counter, where she had tried to replant the plant in the bit of dirt that remained at the bottom. Her current mission was finding a new pot to put the plant in, but she couldn't turn away from the sad little root as it stood almost completely bent and with only a few remaining leaves on it.

"Please don't die," she repeated. "I'll try to find another pot for you and you'll be good as new soon."

Finally turning away from the plant, she nearly tripped again over the pile of dirt and pot pieces on the floor, and she sighed as she carefully stepped over it during her current mission of finding a new planter. She tiptoed over to the cupboard, hoping to find another bowl to use at least for the time being until she could find a more permanent solution. Luckily the plastic popcorn bowl they used on movie nights was sitting on the shelf, and Sumia picked it up.

"This will do for now. I sure hope Cordelia doesn't mind..."

Making her way back across the kitchen to the plant, she began scooping the dirt into the bowl, making the handful which contained the plant last, right in the little groove she had made with her hands right before. The plant still looked pitiful, even in it's new home, and Sumia sighed again.

"Of course she's gonna notice, and then she'll probably never trust me with you again."

"Trust you with what?"

Sumia turned to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway, a bag of groceries in both arms. She had her head cocked a bit, wondering what she had come into when her eyes were suddenly drawn to the messy pile in the middle of the floor.

"Oh no, what happened here?"

"I was trying to bring your plant to the window, but I kind of tripped and fell. I'm sorry," Sumia said.

"I see," Cordelia said, also taking precaution as she stepped over the little pile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but your plant...needs a little help."

Cordelia set the bags down and looked to the bowl. "Yes, well we can fix this. No harm done."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Besides, it's just a plant. Though it was grown from a seed."

Sumia groaned at the last comment, hanging her head and frowning. "I can't do anything right. I can't even take care of a _plant_ right."

"Now now, Sumia, it's alright," Cordelia said, reaching forward and grabbing her girlfriend's hands in her own. "It was an accident."

Sumia looked up to Cordelia's smiling face, and smiled herself.

"There you go. Now, why don't we clean this little mess up and the do some replanting, okay?"

A little less than an hour later, and the little plant was looking good as new.


	12. Kittens (Lucina&Brady, Maribelle&Chrom)

Brady and Owain's A-support conversation got to me in a good way, so instead of writing what I was _supposed to_ for the day, I wrote Brady getting emotional over Maribelle's cat's newborn kittens instead. So yeah, have this thing I forgot to post on Monday.

* * *

"Brady, dear, they're here."

He groaned and opened his eyes to find his mother leaning over his bed, confused at what she may have meant. "Ma?"

"They're here, darling. Do come and see them," Maribelle whispered, and Brady immediately sat up, now fully aware of what she was talking about.

"Did she have 'em this morning'?" he asked excitedly, getting out of bed and grabbing for his robe, which was hanging right next to his bed on a hanger.

"I think it was sometime in the night, they were there when I found her in the morning," Maribelle said. "Hurry now."

"Okay," he said, and she led him out of the room and to the living room, where it was dead quiet. His father and Lucina were kneeling by the easy chair by the window, whispering among themselves. When Brady and Maribelle had made it over, Chrom stood and let Brady into his place to see the new arrivals.

"Have a look at them, they are pretty cute," Chrom said, as Brady kneeled by Lucina. (This was coming from someone who at first hadn't even agreed to letting his wife have the cat; it was only after a lot of pleading from his wife and daughter and son about keeping the animal that he finally agreed.)

"They're finally here," Lucina whispered excitedly to her brother, pointing to the four little white balls of fluff huddled together. The mother cat, Princess was curled around them, her paws outstretched and blue eyes wide and bright.

"They're so cute," Brady whispered back. The family watched in silence as the mother cat went to work on cleaning the kitten closest to her again, holding it gently between her paws as she licked its fur. It began mewling in slight protest, trying to wriggle away from her.

"She's not hurtin' it, is she?" Brady whispered, sounding a bit shocked at this new development.

"No, she's just making sure it's nice and clean," Lucina said. "It looks a bit sad, but it's fine."

Once the cleaning of the kitten was done, the mother waited another moment before standing up and stretching, before walking away from the little bed she'd made and her babies. She left from behind the chair and walked off.

"W-where's she goin'? She can't just leave the babies like that, can she?" Brady said, his voice returning to normal as his panic rose. He didn't think she'd just take off like that.

"She's presumably just going for some food and a quick stretch, dear, don't worry," Maribelle said. "Giving birth is hard work, and she needs to replenish her energy so she can take care of them now."

"But won't they get cold? And miss her?" Brady asked.

"Don't worry, Brady, they'll be alright. See how they're huddled together? That's how they keep warm when mama cat is away," Lucina said.

"'That's good, but that one there doesn't seem to get it. It's crawlin' away!" Brady said, reaching for the kitten that the mother had been cleaning before she left. Lucina pulled her brother's hands back.

"Don't touch them, you might leave your smell on it and then she won't take care of it!" Lucina said, making Brady jump at her sudden outburst.

"There's so many things I didn't know about newborn kitties," Brady sniffed, pulling his hands back. "But how are we gonna make it go the right way towards its brothers and sisters? It doesn't even know where it's goin'."

"I think that might be an exception to the 'no touching' rule," Maribelle said. "Just try to be quick but gentle about it."

"Alright, ma," Brady said, leaning forward again to the kitten. Positioning his hands so one was on each side of the kitten, he gently picked it up, causing it to mewl the same was as when its mother had licked it, and making Brady almost drop it from the sudden noise. He moved the kitten back to the little pile, placing it in the circle. Once the kitten sensed it was back among family, it turned its little head and mewled again.

"It's saying 'thanks'," Lucina said, putting one hand on her brother's shoulder. Tears pricked at the edges of Brady's eyes, but he quickly wiped them with the backs of his hands.

"It was no problem, we gotta help 'em in anyway we can. 'Specially since they can't see," Brady said, sniffing again. "They're just so blind and helpless."

"They won't be that way for long, soon their eyes will open and they'll learn how to crawl and then they'll be all over the place," Lucina said.

"Oh, great," Chrom muttered, not too nicely, before Maribelle gave him a nudge to the side.

"It's gonna be great to see 'em grow up," Brady said. "I just wish mama cat would come back for 'em now."

"She'll be back, don't you worry," Lucina assured him. "She wouldn't stay away for too long."

And she didn't; after the family had gone away for a little while to let the kittens rest in peace, Princess returned, and quickly took to her maternal instincts and became the best mother to the kittens.


	13. Bread (Lucina&Cynthia, Chrom&Sumia)

**Prompt** : Dad is drunk and texting us pictures of bread. (The first thing I wrote for the writing challenge.) c:

* * *

The first text came to Lucina's phone almost an hour after their parents had left the house for their dinner date. Because Lucina and Cynthia had been hanging out together as they usually did when the message arrived, they both witnessed firsthand the first of the (then unknown) many messages like it that they would be getting that night.

Expecting a cute picture of their dressed up parents together at the restaurant or something, their reactions on actually seeing what it was were very different. It was a picture of the complimentary bread basket from their table, a few of the slices missing.

"Maybe he accidently took a picture and thought it was funny so he just sent it to us?" Cynthia suggested, the two still staring at the image on Lucina's phone.

"Probably. His humor is a bit strange so that would make sense," Lucina agreed, and exited out of the image. She set her phone back down onto the couch and the sisters resumed the movie they'd been watching.

A little while later the same thing happened, though this time the picture had somewhat of a caption.

"Bread!" Lucina read simply, frowning at her phone.

"Well, duh dad. We know what bread is! Ask him why he keeps sending pictures."

Lucina typed out a quick "Why?" reply, and the pair waited for what would hopefully be an answering text.

The reply back a few minutes later couldn't even properly be called a reply, since it was yet another picture. But the answer was revealed in what was in the picture behind the bread basket.

"Dad's drunk and texting us pictures of bread," Lucina deduced.

"How can you tell that?"

"Look behind the bread...there's a half full glass of wine."

"But dad doesn't drink."

"He does on occasion, and tonight is apparently one of those occasions," Lucina answered.

"But why bread? There's so many other things he could take pictures of, like mom, for example."

"I just don't know, Cynthia," Lucina replied, shaking her head.

The picture texts continued, each caption making less and less sense as the evening went on. The girls were definitely going to ask their father why he found amusement in this when he was home and coherent.

Until then, they could text their mother about it.

" _So is there a good reason why he decided to have a drink and proceed to text us pictures of bread?" - Lucina_

She quickly got a reply, and she and Cynthia both leaned in to read it.

 _"I tried to stop him, but my word is no good. Be glad you're not actually here, he's laughing like a crazy person about it and it's a little embarrassing..." - Sumia_

"Dad's officially lost it," Cynthia said, reading her mother's text. Lucina nodded as she typed out the next message to her mother.

 _"How much wine did he have? Hopefully more than the half glass we saw in one of the pictures, otherwise, he's the biggest lightweight ever." Lucina_

This reply also came rather fast, and again the sisters crowded in to read the latest message.

 _"He had two before it. Your father has been under so much stress lately, he thought it'd be best to let go, just for the night." - Sumia_

Lucina sighed as she read the latest text, before nodding to herself and making a short reply.

 _"Fair enough." - Lucina_

After this text though, no more bread pictures came. Perhaps it had stopped being funny to just him, or Sumia had cut him off, but the next morning when the girls confronted him about it after showing him the slideshow of progressively blurry bread pictures and captions, Chrom shook his head at his drunk self, and swore he wouldn't be drinking again any time soon.

Well, until he was under a lot of stress again and needed to get that loose again, that was.


	14. Baby Shower (Panne)

**Prompt** : "My water broke...no, really."

Or, the prompt my friend and I changed and turned the above into, "Write a character who wouldn't get into/get a baby shower game having their water break and the other women not believing them at first, thinking she's finally getting into the game."

* * *

Panne hadn't even really _wanted_ to go to the baby shower, but the only reason that she was going was to quell her curiosity of what a baby shower actually was. Despite the fact that she was a week away from her supposed due date and she didn't want to spend all day on her feet and around other women, she simply couldn't ignore seeing what the hype was about this so-called baby shower.

Now here she was, standing around in a cramped room with other women while they all fussed over Sumia and rubbed her very visibly pregnant belly. She didn't mind the fact that this was happening, she just found it quite bizarre. To celebrate a child which wasn't even tangible yet was something she had never heard of. The day's events got even more bizarre (a thing she didn't think was possible) when it was announced that the games would begin now.

Each person was handed an ice cube with a tiny plastic baby inside of it. The object of the game was to see who's ice would melt first, and whoever's did was to shout that their water had broken. Panne simply stared at the ice cube that Lissa had placed in her open hand, as the others excitedly began chatting about the game.

"This is the greatest baby shower game ever!" Lissa said excitedly, once she had passed an ice cube to everyone and was back to socializing in one of the small groups.

"But why?" Panne asked. "I don't quite understand the concept."

"It's supposed to symbolize the baby in the womb, and once it melts, it's like when a woman's water breaks. Surely you know what that means," Maribelle explained.

"Of course," Panne said. "But what's the _point_?"

"The point is, it's fun," Robin said. "Friendly gaming competition, you know?"

"Not really."

"Okay, so-"

"That's alright, another explanation isn't necessary," Panne said. "I'll just pretend I get it."

Conversation about the game resumed. Panne was growing steadily bored with letting an ice cube melt in her hand and hear the women talk about babies. A distraction that had been bothering her on and off all that day came back, the feeling in her stomach that something wasn't quite right.

She tried to ignore it, instead trying her hardest to pay attention to the conversations and the game in progress. All of the ice cubes from the women in the group she was in were about half melted, the tiny limbs of the plastic babies beginning to stick out of the icy prisons.

Panne's feelings were confirmed a moment later, and one of the factors that her actual baby would be coming soon happened. The others were distracted with talking and had thus not noticed her distress.

"My water broke," Panne said simply, and they all suddenly looked back to her.

"But Panne, your ice cube isn't completely melted yet! You only can say that once it's all the way," Lissa said. "But I'm glad you're getting into the game more now!"

"No, I mean it," Panne said, a serious look on her face.

"Do we need to explain the game _again_ , Panne?" Lissa asked, looking exasperated at the other woman.

"No, because my water really broke and I should probably be getting to a hospital soon."

The sudden realization of her words hit all the other women at once, and a simultaneous abandonment of the game happened, the women all springing into action in helping to inform her husband and get them on the way to the hospital for the impending birth.

And a little over twelve hours later, baby Yarne was born.


	15. Sleepover (Severa, Lucina, Cynthia)

**Prompt** : Truth or Dare happening at a sleepover. How innocent does it stay/how bad does it get? (It stays pretty innocent, I promise.)

* * *

Being invited to one of Severa's sleepovers meant that you were lucky. It wasn't because she didn't like having them; somehow she convinced her mom to let her have one almost every weekend. It just mattered who was invited. She tried to change who came every time, but with how few people actually liked her, that was a little difficult. High school was a strange and wonderful time.

This weekend, two of the three people she considered her best friends would be attending, Lucina and Cynthia. Her other best friend was taking a trip with her mother up to the mountains to visit an old friend, much to Severa's disappointment. The pair had agreed to be there on the spot, and all three eagerly awaited the weekend.

Everything was set up prior to their arrival; the blanket beds they would be sleeping on in Severa's room had been set up and the pizza had been ordered (pizza was by far the best sleepover food, no doubt about it).

"You guys finally made it!" Severa greeted her friends at the door, smiling at them.

"Thanks for having us over, Severa. It should be a fun evening," Lucina said.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait!" Cynthia added, bouncing on the spot.

"It's gonna be great, you'll see," the hostess said, stepping aside to let her friends in. They entered the house, pillows under their arms and backpacks on their backs.

"Severa, did I hear- oh good, your friends are here," Cordelia said, coming into the hall to stand by her daughter. "Lucina, is your father still outside and does he need to know anything about when to pick you up tomorrow or anything?"

"He's already left, but I told him the details. Thanks," Lucina informed her. Cordelia looked a bit disappointed, but didn't let it show, quickly nodding at the girl.

"Alright, well you both know where everything is, but feel free to ask if you need anything. Pizza will be here, soon."

"Thank you," the guests chorused. Cordelia nodded and left the girls. Severa led them down the hall to her bedroom, letting them get comfortable before informing them of the evening's plans.

"Okay, so tonight we're going to play 'Truth or Dare,'" she said, once the three were sitting in a circle on her bedroom floor. "And this time, you're playing until the end, Cynthia."

"I didn't want to just kiss anyone, okay? You can't play truth or dare with a bunch of random people and expect me to kiss someone I didn't know, did you?" Cynthia replied. "Besides, I want my first kiss to be special."

"Who even is there for kissing when it's just the three of us?" Lucina asked.

"There's not going to be any kissing. It's a friendly game of truth or dare, okay?" Severa said. "Now let me finish the rules-"

A quick tap on the window ruined that happened, and Severa groaned as she stood to see what the disruption was.

"Owain! What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped, opening the window a bit more than it was.

"I heard it through the grapevine that three lovely maidens were having a night of fun and sleeping on the floor tonight!" Owain said.

"Yeah, and?"

"Brady and I just wanted to stop by for a quick hello."

"Get out of here, dorks, you're not invited," Severa said, nearly slamming the window down on his fingers.

"But surely you must want more people in your assumed sleepover games?"

"Nope, we're good. Bye."

"Wait, Severa, what if we did let them play?" Cynthia piped up. "It could be fun."

Severa turned away from the window to look at her friend. "Five minutes ago you barely wanted to play."

"Five minutes ago, Owain wasn't tapping on your window," Cynthia replied, before blushing and covering her mouth with her hand at what she said.

Severa smirked. "Oh, so it's because of Owain? Well, I think I know what to ask you if you choose 'truth' now. Come in, then," Severa invited.

"Through the window?" Owain questioned.

"Do you want to join in or not?" Severa asked.

"Fine. Come along, Brady!"

"I'm not so sure about this..."

In the end, it was probably a bad idea.

* * *

Cordelia brought the pizza a while later, greeting the newcomers, albeit being surprised that they were there. Owain made sure to inform her that they were just stopping by and would be gone before bedtime, to which she agreed.

After eating, they finally began the game. Severa continued with the rules previously interrupted.

"You can't pick the same thing twice in a row, and you can only skip one turn during the whole game. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Cynthia, you first. Truth or dare?"

"D-dare," the girl answered.

"I dare you to trade places with Lucina." Severa said.

"That's not really a good dare, but okay..."

The girls traded places and Cynthia ended up by Owain. A light blush lit up her cheeks. Suddenly she realized why Severa had proposed this dare.

"Perfect," Severa said, smirking. "Your turn."

"Okay. Lucina, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lucina answered.

"I dare you to read the last text you got aloud." Cynthia told her. Lucina nodded and pulled out her phone, opening her messages.

"It says, 'Love you, have fun.' and it's from my dad," Lucina read. "This was after he'd already left."

"Lame. Cynthia, what were you hoping to get from that dare?" Severa asked.

Cynthia shrugged. "I just thought it sounded like a fun dare."

"Anyway, moving on. Lucina, go."

Lucina nodded, turning to her cousin. "Owain, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he answered almost immediately. "Give me a challenge, dear cousin, and I shall do my best to accomplish it!"

Lucina thought for a moment before giving him his dare. "Alright, I dare you to sing everything you say for the rest of the game."

Owain cleared his throat. "That's a challenge I can do!"

"That seems like a pretty good dare for him," Brady said.

"Yeah, good one, Lucy," Cynthia added.

"Yeah, sure, it's great. Brady's turn," Severa said.

"Brady my dear friend, truth or dare?" Owain asked, turning to his friend.

"Truth. Don't wanna end up doin' something weird," Brady replied.

"Alright. What was your childhood nickname?" Owain asked.

"Aw, really? You know what it is, why do I have to tell everyone?" Brady asked, blushing a bit.

"Do share, Brady. We won't laugh," Lucina said.

"Yeah! We've been friends forever anyways, so what's this gonna change?" Cynthia asked.

"Fine...it was 'Bradybear'. You all know how my ma is."

"That's adorable," Severa said. "That's one of the only things your mom did that I approve of."

"Oh," Brady said, feigning hurt. "Well, remember that it's your turn next. Truth or dare?"

"Oh, like you can do anything that'll hurt me," Severa replied, squinting at the boy. "Dare."

"It won't hurt you, but...I dare you to let everyone style your hair and then post a picture of it on your social media sites."

A brief silence fell over the friends, as the dare set in.

"That's such a good dare! Severa, we're gonna make you look so cute!" Cynthia spoke first, shifting onto her knees.

Giving a death glare to Brady, Severa sighed. "Fine."

The game was temporarily put on hold as Brady's dare was played out. Severa sat cross legged and with her arms folded as Lucina and Cynthia each sat on one side of her. Cynthia brushed one side of the long, red hair as Lucina began braiding it.

As the hair doing continued, Owain came up behind the sitting girl, one finger to her lips as he held a pair of scissors to one lock. Cynthia gasped, causing Severa to catch on. She threatened to throw Owain out the window if he even touched her hair in the wrong way. His plan was quickly ended.

A twin pair of braids and some little bows later, the dare was complete, and Severa took a picture of herself, actually smiling at the result. She posted the picture to her Facebook and the game resumed.

"And now we've come the full circle," the still-smiling Severa said, glancing at Cynthia. Cynthia's smile faded a bit, but she nodded.

"Truth or dare? And remember, you can't pick the same thing you did last time."

Cynthia swallowed. "Truth."

"Good. Now dear Cynthia, if you liked Owain, you would tell him, right?"

"I g-guess."

"So? Truth, do you like Owain?"

Cynthia took a deep breath and looked to the boy. "Maaaybe."

A blush overcame Owain's face, and he reached a hand up to cover his cheeks.

"Well, this has been a great sleepover, but maybe it's time we go now," Brady said. "Ma will worry, Owain."

"Way to ruin the moment, Brady!" Severa said, again glaring at the boy, who was already standing and looked ready to go. "He didn't even get a chance to reply!"

Cynthia didn't even mind, she already knew the answer. His blush was answer enough.


	16. Missing (M Robin & Chrom)

**Prompt** : I know it's three am but Neil Catrick Harris (my cat) is missing, can you help me find him?

* * *

The loud pounding on the door made Chrom awaken with a start. He yawned and groaned, trying to see what time it was from the clock on his bedside table and if he had maybe dreamed the knocking on his apartment door. When it came again a moment later, he realized that it wasn't a dream.

"'S too early," he mumbled to himself, nevertheless pushing the blankets from himself and dragging himself out of bed. His feet padded the cold floor until he got to the front door, yawning again as he opened the door. Despite being half asleep, he saw immediately how panicked the man on the other side of the door looked.

"Hi, Chrom. I know it's late, but I need your help."

"Robin? What is it?" Chrom asked, waking up a bit from how worried his friend looked.

"Chrom..." Robin said, before taking a huge breath, "Neil Catrick Harris is gone and I need your help to find him."

Chrom blinked at the other man. "Neil-"

"My cat! He wasn't in bed with me when I woke up! He's missing and I need to find him!"

"You woke me up at three am so I could help you find your cat?"

"Yes! Will you?"

"It's a cat, Robin. Aren't they _supposed_ to dissappear for hours at a time?" Chrom asked.

"Not at three am. He only goes out during the day because he's afraid of the dark."

Chrom raised his eyebrows. "I think you're taking this owning a cat thing too seriously."

Robin gave him a look back. "Am not. Now, will you help me find him?"

"I suppose you won't let me hear the end of it until I do, so alright," Chrom replied with a sigh. "Let me get dressed real quick."

"Just slip your robe on, no one is gonna be out at three am."

"Except your cat, right? You're sure he won't judge me for not getting dressed completely?" Chrom asked with a smirk.

"Of course he wont. Hurry up, there's no time for jokes when my poor kitty is out there somewhere!"

"Alright, alright," Chrom said, retreating back to his room to find his robe. He returned a moment later armed with a flashlight.

"Good thinking," Robin said.

"I try," Chrom replied, exiting his apartment and turning to lock the door behind him.

They searched for two hours with no luck. Neil Catrick Harris wasn't at the park, near the petstore, or even back at Robin's apartment once they had run out of spots to try.

Robin sighed as he sat down on Chrom's house after he'd walked him back to Chrom's apartment and the blue haired man had invited him in for coffee.

"He's gone and I'll never see him again."

"I'm sure he'll be back, Robin. He is a cat, and cats usually come back eventually," Chrom said, bringing two mugs of coffee to the couch.

"Maybe," Robin replied, taking his cup.

"Careful, it's hot," Chrom warned.

"Yeah."

"Come on, Robin, he's not gone forever," Chrom said.

"But what if he is? What if something terrible happened to him? Oh, I'm a terrible cat owner!" Robin cried, setting his coffee mug down on the table to put his face in his hands. Chrom didn't know how to comfort his friend, not having any pets himself, but then a sound which was beautiful to both men's ears came.

And that was a tiny meow from under the coffee table. Robin brought his hands away and looked down at the same moment Chrom did, and gasped.

"There you are!" Robin said, reaching down to pick up the orange cat. "Oh I'm so glad you're back!"

Robin hugged the cat close and he started purring, nuzzling Robin under his chin.

"Well, hello there," Chrom said, reaching to stroke the cat with one hand. The purring resumed as the men gave the cat affection.

"You had me worried, mister," Robin said, pulling the cat away from him. He got a 'meow' in reply from the kitty.

"Don't run away from me in the night ever again," Robin said, snuggling the cat again.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Chrom?"

"Don't let me ever get a cat and become a crazy cat parent like you."

"Oh, shut up."


	17. Monopoly (Chrom&F Robin, Lissa&Vaike)

**Prompt** : Monopoly night AU.

* * *

Monopoly, while a fun game, was one of those games that had a bad reputation of putting a strain on friendships. Perhaps if it hadn't been suggested at the most recent weekly game night, this particular thing wouldn't be currently happening.

Up until about half an hour ago, the night had gone by smoothly. Maribelle, Frederick, Lissa, and Vaike had all arrived at seven sharp, and Chrom had greeted them at the door and invited them all in. They had been led to the dining room table, which had been cleared except for a glass at each of the six spots and a pitcher of water, and bowls with game-playing snacks, pretzels and chips.

"It looks lovely, as usual, Chrom," Maribelle had commented upon them all sitting down.

"We have Robin to thank, who always makes it this way."

"So which game are we gonna play tonight?" was Lissa's first question. "We are so ready to dominate game night, right Vaike?"

"That's right! Bring it on!" Vaike had replied, slamming his fists on the table and making all of the water glasses slosh.

"Easy there, Vaike, we've yet to pick a game yet," Robin said. "We've played a lot of them, and-"

"What about Monopoly?" Chrom spoke over her.

Everyone had unanimously agreed, and the game had commenced.

And quickly went downhill from there.

The teams worked together to collect money and properties for the first hour, but when the houses and hotels had begun being built, tensions rose.

When Vaike had rolled and landed on Chrom and Robin's hotel and had to pay, he did so by slamming the paper bills down and sliding them to the blue-haired man with narrowed eyes.

A little while later when Chrom landed on Vaike and Lissa's hotel, he responded the same way.

"Now now, let's remember that it's just a game," Frederick said, watching the other men.

"It's 'just a game' to you because _you_ haven't landed on any of the hotel spots yet. Kind of funny, if you ask me," Vaike said, narrowing his eyes at Frederick.

"Are you implying that I'm cheating?" Frederick asked, meeting Vaike's eyes.

"It's just funny you always seem to roll spots just before or after the ones with the hotel, 's all I'm sayin."

"Maybe he's just lucky?" Maribelle asked.

"Are you in on this, too? I thought you were above cheating, Maribelle."

"Vaike! Don't accuse them of cheating!" Lissa cut in.

"I'm not sayin' they're cheating, they're just awfully lucky."

"Okay, why don't we just get back to playing now? No one is cheating," Chrom said.

"Says you, Mr. Hotel and Houses everywhere."

"I'm cheating because I invested my money on good things instead of buying Mediterranean Avenue on the first round?"

"It looked like a good deal! Once it has some properties on it, you'll see," Vaike said.

"I'll remember that next time I give you the two dollar rent."

"You guys are getting too worked up over a game," Robin said. "We can stop now before things get bad and just play something else."

"You can't stop Monopoly halfway through!" Chrom said.

"But we also can't continue arguing and play for four hours," Robin said.

"One more argument and we're gonna stop, before you two kill each other over a board game," Lissa said.

The men agreed, and the game continued for another little while; during that time, no arguments took place.

But argument didn't not happen. Things hit the boiling point when Chrom landed on the only other property Vaike and Lissa had bought, the one which didn't just have him pay his opponent half of his money, but which also caused the game board to be flipped and for game pieces, property cards, houses, and hotels to be spread across the dining room.

Had it not been over a game and had everyone's anger not been so high, it might have been funny.


	18. Roleplay (Lucina & Laurent)

**Prompt** : In an attempt to spice things up in the bedroom, things go well until one member says the word 'fail' and the roleplay goes to heck. Based on a Tumblr post. (It's Halloween and I didn't have a Halloween prompt, but this had dressing up so it felt close enough?) Pretty safe for work.

* * *

The idea to try to spice things up actually came from an awkward and completely out of character admission from Lucina wanting to try some schoolgirl roleplay. Laurent was shocked to hear this, but quickly agreed to try her request, thinking it would be an interesting time.

The pair of them began the task of finding out how to actually accomplish this roleplay- being used to what others would just call 'boring sex', they had absolutely zero experience with anything roleplaying, and thus a very awkward trip to the town's little adult shop was needed. Which lasted all of about ten seconds, the pair barely able to look around the shop without blushing profusely and apologizing for even coming in. In the end, they would just have to figure it out for themselves, which really wasn't too hard of a mission.

With Lucina dressed in what they thought was an appropriate schoolgirl uniform (a white button down shirt and short pleated miniskirt) and Laurent in a collared shirt and tie, they made somewhat of a gameplan from her idea. They also agreed to try to just let go and do whatever felt natural for this. She was to be the failing student who needed to kiss up to her professor so she'd pass. Ignoring the fact that she was the class valedictorian and had never failed a class, it was set, and the only thing to do was to begin.

"Lucina, may I see you at the front of the class?" Laurent began, standing at the desk in their bedroom. Lucina cleared her throat and nodded, strutting her way to him and trying to look as attractive as she could.

"Yes, professor?" she asked once she was standing directly in front of him.

"Lucina, your test scores are absolutely horrible as of late. My star pupil, do you have any good excuse as to why this has happened?" Laurent asked firmly, giving her a frown.

"Gee, professor, I guess I was just too busy thinking about you," she said as innocently as she could, pressing herself against his body and smiling at him in a seductive manner. She brought one hand up to stroke it against his cheek. The other hand began trailing down his body to another spot. She didn't know what had come over her and why what was happening was coming so easily.

He cleared his throat and brought his own hand up to brush hers away gently, but did not try to stop the other hand from where it had stopped and had slowly began to rub him between his legs.

"Yes, well...you are failing my class, and I will not tolerate this," he said, trying to keep his voice steady despite what she was doing. "What do you think we should to do to- Lucina, are you alright?"

At the mention of the word 'failing', something had hit her, and all the sudden excitement she'd felt about the past few minutes came to an end. Everything stopped as her face suddenly crumpled, before she pressed into Laurent's chest, beginning to hyperventilate. A few moments later, the tears came.

"Lucy, hey, it's okay," he said, bringing his hands around her in a hug, ending their little scenario. "It's just pretend."

"Oh Laurent, I'm so sorry! I can't even deal with pretending to fail!" Lucina said, turning her face and sniffling.

"It's okay, I understand. We don't have to do this anymore," he said, hugging her tighter to him.

"But you were getting really into it and I've just gone and messed it all up. I'm sorry," she said, bringing her hands up to wipe her eyes.

"It's alright, really. Don't feel bad."

She sniffed again and pulled away from him. "But I do."

"How would you like to go get some ice cream instead?" he asked. "We can put this behind us and forget all about this little mishap."

"That would be nice," Lucina agreed. "But maybe we should still try to take care of something first. You were really starting to get into it, apparently." Being pressed up against him as she was, even despite the little interruption, the result of what she had done to him was still evident against her thigh.

So they might not have gotten to go completely through with her little roleplay idea, but in the end, they still got to do what they had set out to do.


	19. Dinner Surprise (Sumia & Henry)

**Prompt** : You sent me with the grocery list to buy dinner and I bought this french bread loaf that looks opened, but please don't eat it because there's a ring sticking out of one end. So will you marry me?

* * *

Sumia had sent Henry with the weekly groceries list, and while it seemed to take him a little longer than she'd expected it to take him to get the essentials, everything seemed to be there. Including some stuff which she hadn't asked for but he knew she liked and bought anyway. The only thing which seemed off about any of the groceries was the french bread loaf she'd asked for- the top of the package seemed to be open a little.

"Did you open it yourself, or was it open when you bought it and you didn't notice?" Sumia asked him once she'd gotten everything else sorted and had gotten dinner started.

"I may or may not have done it," Henry answered, grinning.

"Henry, I need to know if you did or not to decide if we can have it with dinner or not!" Sumia said.

"Why don't you see for yourself, dear?"

She turned around from the stove and from the pot she'd been stirring to frown at him. "This is no time for jokes. Did you, or not?"

"Open where it has already been opened and take a look," he instructed very carefully. Sighing, she gave in, and opened the already crinkled top of the bag. She began pulling the bread out, beginning to say something about how silly this was, before she was cut off, and gasped.

"Henry...?!"

Embedded in the very tip of the bread was a small diamond ring. Sumia gently pried it out and reached behind her to put the bread on the counter. Once she was turned around again, she found he had gone to one knee in front of her.

"Sumia, will you marry me?"

Still holding the ring in the palm of one of her hands, she used the other to cover her open mouth. "Oh, Henry, of course I will!"

Henry stood and grabbed her hand, sighing. "You've made me so happy, darling. I think I'd keel over if you'd have answered any other way."

"Why would I answer any other way? I love you."

"As I you, Sumia. That was so worth nearly ruining tonight's bread over."

"Yes, that...do you care to tell me why you decided to put it in the bread instead of just proposing like a normal person?"

"For the sake of changing things up a bit. Proposing normally is boring."

She sighed. "If you say so, I guess."

"I do," Henry said with a chuckle. "Now, how about making sure it fits?"

He had never bought her a piece of jewelry which felt so important before, and his heart was pounding in his chest. She nodded, picking up the little silver band with her fingers and slipping it onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit, and Henry's heart skipped a beat.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

Henry leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You're so welcome. We shall start planning this wedding as soon as possible. But first," he sniffed the air, "I think we may have just lost our dinner."

Sumia gasped and turned around, too late to save the dinner.

Their first meal as an almost married couple ended up being pizza from the local shop instead.


	20. Texts (Lissa & Maribelle)

**Prompt** : While trying something different by sending nsfw text messages to each other during the workday, one member of the otp accidentally sends their message to the _wrong person_ and thus destroys the "mood" they had been building up.

Head's up for the few obvious nsfw implication texts!

* * *

Usually Maribelle would text her wife a sweet message or two during the day, whether it was an "I love you" text, or just that she hoped she was having a good day at work, and she couldn't wait to see her later. These texts would make Lissa's day, as her retail job was quite boring and usually had her doing nothing more than helping people check out at the register. But to see her love's name and a sweet message from Maribelle light up her phone made her smile every time, even if she had been having the worst day.

One day, though, instead of the sweet messages, Maribelle decided to send her something of a different nature.

Feeling brave, Maribelle typed out a message about how she was at the house by herself today (Lissa at work and Brady and Owain in school), and could really use some company from her dear wife right now. Lissa blushed upon reading her message, slightly nervous about where she may be going with this, quickly hiding her phone under the shelf where the cash register sat so no one else could read it, before making a reply of her own of similar nature, beginning to play along and asking her how she could help her with that.

A co-worker passed Lissa's register just then and saw the girl hunched over the register, and startled Lissa by asking her if everything was alright. She cleared her throat and nodded, smiling despite her cheeks still being beet red. The coworker didn't want to pry, knowing of Lissa's wife's sweet texts and simply assuming that was what she was blushing about. Thank goodness they had no idea of the actual reason. And thank goodness it hadn't been a customer demanding her ring them up so they could leave.

Shaking off from nearly being caught, she went back to her phone, having received another message from Maribelle. This message suggestively told her about how she'd like for her to come home and put her fingers to use on something _other_ than the cash register and grocery items, and it caused her to blush even harder, something she didn't know was possible. She placed her phone down and stood back for a moment, fanning herself as she tried to think of a reply, before composing herself enough to agree with her on that front. This whole thing was new to her, and she was quickly running out of things to say, but she hoped that her message was close to what she was hoping to read.

Maribelle's next bold message nearly made Lissa drop everything and leave that very instant. She was not used to Maribelle using such unladylike language, so her newest suggestion of having Lissa make her scream her name was something she had _never_ expected to read. Her ears and cheeks both horrible shades of red, she quickly made her reply, telling her how unladylike (but very attractive) that idea was. Sighing as she sent the text, she again leaned back and started fanning herself, never expecting to be this flustered at work from a few texts.

The next reply took a little longer than she was comfortable with concerning the last message, and while she retained her excitement during it, it was all for naught with the newest message. The message simply said that Maribelle had lost it but would see her tonight after work, and Lissa's stomach dropped at the sudden bluntness of it. Fearing she had messed up with what she had said, she asked her what had happened, and added that if it was her fault, she'd be more than happy to try to make it up to her once she got home that night.

Lissa's excitement suddenly completely gone as well, she sighed and returned to leaning against the register, waiting to see what had happened. Maribelle's next message eventually came, in which she promised Lissa that it wasn't her that had done it, but something she had accidently done herself.

Lissa had never wanted to read the words that her wife had accidently sent the next suggestive message meant to her to one of their sons, and now she had to go pick him up from school because he was sitting in the nurse's office crying.

So much for trying to do something out of the ordinary during the workday.


	21. Hiccups (Chrom & F Robin)

**Prompt** : One member of your otp has bad hiccups and the other has to figure out a way to help get rid of them.

* * *

They didn't know what exactly had caused Chrom to develop such a bad bout of hiccups. At first Robin thought it was funny- Chrom's sentences being interrupted every few minutes by another hiccup, getting so bad he was barely able to to finish a thought before the next one came.

But now, almost half an hour later, it wasn't so funny anymore.

"Robin, we've got to -hic- find something to make them stop."

"Way ahead of you, Chrom," Robin said, stifling a giggle behind her hand as she came from the kitchen. "Look, I brought you some water, that should help."

"Ah yes, thank you," Chrom said, taking the cup from her and bringing it to his lips. He took a little sip, but quickly took it away from his lips at feeling the next one coming. Right on time too- had he not, the whole cup of water would probably have spilled across his front.

"If that doesn't work, the next thing to try is to hold your breath," Robin told him. Chrom nodded, and took another drink of the water; though it was quickly apparent that that trick hadn't worked.

"Okay, hold your breath now," Robin said, and Chrom took a big breath of air, his cheeks puffing out a bit as he held it. He stared at her as they waited to see if it would work, but a moment and another hiccup later, trick number two didn't seem to work either.

"Hmm, what pesky hiccups," Robin said. She brought her hand to her face to rub her chin, thinking of what they could try to do next.

"This has to work," she said, more to herself. "Okay, Chrom, I'm going to scare you this time."

"But I know you're going to do it, so it won't work," he said, frowning. A moment later, he hiccupped again, and groaned.

"I know. You won't know when I'm gonna do it though, so it'll work," Robin said, grinning.

"Well, I hope it's sooner than later," Chrom said, sighing as he walked to the table and set his cup down on it. "I can't deal with these pesky hiccups a moment longer. And I have that meeting with Frederick soon, and I can't be hiccuping the whole time he's-"

"Chrom, I'm pregnant."

He bolted around, nearly knocking his newly placed cup over across the surface. "You're what?!"

She was already laughing by the time he had turned around. He stayed where he was, unable to move or talk, confused at why she was laughing.

"Robin, what-"

"I told you I'd surprise you!" she said, still giggling. "But I'm not really pregnant. I was just using that to-"

"-to get rid of my hiccups?" he asked, still looking a bit puzzled at her. The realization hit him that he hadn't hiccuped since she had fooled him hit him, and he laughed.

"It worked! And you should have seen your face, it was priceless," Robin said, coming over to him and hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Thank you Robin, that was quite the scare," he said, smiling. "But you're not really pregnant, are you?"

"I'm not, promise. Just a little prank," she replied, pulling away from him.

"That's good...I mean, for right now, at least."

"Yeah."

He cleared his throat. "Now that this little episode is over, I'm afraid I have to go take care of that meeting now. Don't want to keep Frederick waiting."

"Right. Have a good meeting," Robin said, leaning in again to kiss Chrom.

"Thanks. Hopefully it'll go smooth and I'll be back soon."

"Sounds good."

The good news was, it went smoothly; the bad news was, that was only because the hiccups had returned halfway through and he couldn't get through it without being interrupted every few seconds.

It was as if the previous hiccups had come back, with a vengeance.


	22. Money (Gauis & Maribelle)

**Prompt** : One member of your otp randomly finds a bag of money and wants to keep it; how does the other member feel about that? (Being a law student, this one was actually pretty fun to write.) Also, these characters worked _amazingly_ for this prompt.

* * *

Maribelle stared at Gauis with a look that said she was annoyed, yet amused, since he had interrupted her in the middle of a studying session, but that the upcoming conversation seemed to be about a legal matter, her area of expertise.

"Surely you don't expect to just keep it?" she asked, looking at him from above the rims of her reading glasses.

Gauis' excited smile faded slightly at her words. "Of _course_ that's what I was thinking of, Twinkles. You don't return a bag of money that just falls into your lap unexpectedly."

"Actually, yes, you do. The procedure for finding lost money is to take it to the police station, where they put a 'found' poster up, and if someone doesn't claim it within thirty days, then you get to keep it," Maribelle explained.

Gauis snorted, not expecting a lecture from her. "They teach you that in those law classes of yours?"

"Of course, it's criminal law 101 stuff. And it's the rules, Gauis," Maribelle said, reaching a hand up to take her reading glasses off to quickly rub at her eyes with her fingers. "So it would be of our best interest to take it to the police station."

"No way!" Gauis said, holding on to his treasure a bit more securely. "Look, I'll make you a deal. If we keep it, we can split it. There's gotta be close to a thousand dollars in this bag. That means you can pay off some of your debt and I can use it for...other things."

"Other illegal things no doubt," Maribelle said with a huff, glaring at her husband. "We're returning it and that's final. After thirty days, if no one has claimed it, then we can do that."

"Oh yeah right, as if I'm really gonna wait around thirty days to see if someone's gonna claim it," Gauis said, rolling his eyes.

"There is no way that illegitimate money is staying in our house until after we have at least made an attempt to get it returned to the person it belongs to," Maribelle said. "What kind of lesson would we be teaching our child if we did that?"

"We're not gonna tell him. We'll say we won the lottery. He can have some of it, too. He'll never know I found it," Gauis said. "It'll be perfect."

Maribelle sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of breaking the law?"

"Don't you ever get tired of _not_ breaking the law?"

"As a criminal justice major, no."

"Okay, should have seen that one coming," Gauis said with a sigh. "But come on, doesn't it seem like way too much of a hassle to take it to the police station all the way downtown right now?"

"A quick drive down there will be nothing. And since they know me-"

"Aw, come on, Maribelle. How often are you ever going to have money fall into your lap like this again?"

"It's just not morally right to keep money that doesn't belong to us without at least trying to return it," Maribelle said. "End of discussion, Gauis. We are returning it, and that's final. If it doesn't get claimed, then and only then you can keep it."

Knowing he probably couldn't win the argument, he sighed. "Fine. Just let me go with you to drop it off?"

Maribelle smiled, nodding. "I'm glad you finally agree. Yes, you may come with."

* * *

Once at the station, Gauis couldn't bear to actually watch her hand over the treasure, but after the officer behind the desk had thanked them, he finally turned back to face her.

"So how long until we can get it?" he asked.

"If no one claims it in thirty days, it's yours. That hopefully gives the owner enough time to come and claim it. But we've had people not claim it in that time," the officer said, smiling politely at Gauis. "We thank you for returning it and giving the rightful owner a chance."

Gauis nodded. "Yeah. It does feel pretty good, actually."

"We'll keep you updated," the officer said. "Thank you again."

"I'm so proud of you," Maribelle said, once they had gone back outside. "And it does feel good, doesn't it?"

Gauis sighed. "I guess it does. It'd feel better if we got to keep it, but we'll just have to see about that."

"We shall. And now if we do, you'll feel even better about it, I assume."

Thirty days later, a very exciting phone call came.


	23. Adoption (Panne & Stahl)

**Prompt** : We didn't come to the pet store for another pet, but this pregnant rabbit really needs me so we're going to adopt it.

* * *

Had she not agreed to go along with Stahl to the what she thought routine trip to the pet store, maybe they wouldn't have ended up in the situation they're in now, with more mouths to feed than they'd left with.

In the course of trying to find food for Stahl's exotic pet (a water turtle which had come to them through another friend), Panne had walked by a glass pen holding a very frightened looking bunny. Not just a normal bunny, though at least in Panne's eyes.

"Stahl, wait," she said, stopping at the pen and gazing down at its lone inhabitant. He stopped and turned around, wondering why she had stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"Hush," she said, putting a finger to her lips.

He came back over to her, standing next to her by the rabbit's pen. He looked questioningly at her, cocking his head a bit at her sudden concentration.

"She needs me," Panne said after a few moments, suddenly looking up at him.

"Does she?"

"She is going to be a mother...I can hear their heartbeats. We have to take her home, she is terrified here and doesn't deserve for her babies to be born in this small pen."

"You can tell all that by- oh, right, super hearing. Well, I _guess_ we can take her..."

Though hesitating a bit on the answer, she immediately went to pick up the rabbit, who sniffed her hand before allowing her to gently pick her up. The rabbit snuggled into Panne, her fear gone as the woman held her close.

"Hey, I think she likes you," Stahl commented, trying to reach for the rabbit. Panne carefully turned away, just as the rabbit ducked her head away from his hand.

"Gentle, Stahl. We do not want to scare her more."

"Right. Well, I guess we should get things she needs so we can go home."

Panne nodded, and they went off to the small animal section.

A little while later, they were armed with everything they would need for both the mother and the soon-to-be-born babies. As an afterthought, Stahl remembered to get what they had originally come for, the turtle food.

* * *

Panne started what they jokingly began calling "Baby Bunny Watch" a few days into the endeavor of taking care of a pregnant rabbit. They watched for any sign that the mother may be going into labor, Pane going so far as to write down the possible sign in a notebook and then sit at the opening of the cage to watch more. All her efforts were for naught, as no real symptoms came from it.

As it was, the mother held out until one night after Panne had wished her goodnight, and gave birth to three little bunnies while her owner slept. Getting to wake up to see the babies first thing in the morning was worth missing their birth, and so baby bunny watch was officially over and the three new members had arrived.

And so, one little trip to the pet store for turtle food ended up giving them four new rabbits, all of which Panne loved dearly.


	24. Future (Lon'qu & Maribelle, Brady)

A very short thing inspired by the Tumblr drawing/post:

"Mom, dad, I'm your son from the future."

"THAT MEANS WE'RE GONNA DO IT!"

(I needed words for the day and the other prompt wasn't working out, so this happened. Also the only non-AU prompt, I think?)

* * *

The sudden appearance of the future children coming to the camp to meet their parents was both an unexpected and pleasant surprise. While most of the children's parents were already in relationships when they met their children, a certain pair were caught by complete surprise.

That couple was Maribelle and Lon'qu; though he barely said a word, they at least knew the other's name, that being due from him having to go to her after battles to have her heal any injuries he'd sustained from it. After enough times, he eventually warmed up enough that they had begun making small talk while she did it. What they had was an awkward friendship more than anything.

While their friendship had grown slightly over the course of the other children arriving to the point that he would actually be comfortable with talking to her for more than a few sentences while she healed him, nothing new had developed between the two.

One day during one of their semi-private chats in the medical tent as she worked on his newest non-fatal injury, a thuggish-looking young man in black and purple robes with Lon'qu's hair color came in to find the pair. Lon'qu and Maribelle both quieted down quickly, turning to the boy to hear what he had to say. Perhaps he was lost and needed to know directions, or he was looking for someone in particular and needed help locating them. What he actually said was something the pair never expected to hear.

"Ma, pa, I'm Brady, your son from the future," said the tall, dark haired boy, coming towards where they were both sitting on separate wooden crates and extending a hand out to them. Both looked rather skeptical, but then the meaning behind the boy's words seemed to hit the two at the same time.

"But wait...if we have a son, then that means..." Maribelle spoke, raising her head to look up at the scarred face of the boy, breaking the slight tension the moment had brought.

Lon'qu's small smile quickly became a grimace, while Maribelle's smile became one of very apparent excitement. Brady cocked his head at these responses, dropping his hand to his side again.

"Ma? Pa?" the young priest broke the sudden silence, his lower lip trembling slightly. "Are you-"

"Oh gods, that means we're gonna do it!"

It couldn't have been rehearsed or planned to be as perfectly in sync as it was while being said by the two future parents.

And so, along with them learning that they had a son from the future, everyone in the vicinity learned it as well. Which would have been nice to not have to think about, but the news was just too exciting and terrifying for Maribelle and Lon'qu to keep to themselves.

* * *

Again, credit to the artist, and if they ever read this for any reason, the post/art is amazing and I love it! c:


	25. Hungry (Owain & Brady, Lissa)

Based on that Tumblr post:

Friend: Are you hungry?

You: Yes.

Friend: Mom, _'s hungry!

Except with these guys and when they're smol. And then it getting kind of sad.

* * *

There was nothing that little seven-year-old Brady liked better than spending the day with his best friend Owain, doing what they loved best, playing with Owain's wooden train set. The boys would build different tracks for hours, never making same thing twice. They loved watching the little battery-powered train take on their designs, all the while pulling the other little cars along behind it. They would laugh and rebuild, laugh and rebuild, and they seemed to never get tired of it unless they had to pause for a snack break, or Maribelle came to pick Brady up after work to go back home.

While the second thing wouldn't be happening for a long while on this particular day, after a good couple hours of building, Owain sat back on the pillow and looked to his friend.

"Hey Brady, are you hungry?" he asked.

Brady looked up and thought for a moment. "Uh, I guess so."

"Okay," Owain said, and stood up to run out of the room. Confused, Brady stood and followed him. Owain ended up in the kitchen, where Lissa was at the counter baking cookies. Owain ran right up besides her and a moment later, so did Brady.

"Hi boys, what's up?" Lissa asked, looking down at the pair as she mixed the cookie dough.

"Mom, Brady is hungry," Owain said.

"Owain! You didn't haveta run and tell her, I'm not _that_ hungry," Brady gasped, his lower lip beginning to tremble. He hated being put on the spot like this, and Owain knew it. Owain looked ashamed and hung his head at his friend's sudden sadness.

"Oh, Brady, it's alright!" Lissa said comfortingly, coming down to his level and giving him a quick hug. She knew to always expect Brady's sudden crying episodes and was no stranger to seeing him have them. "I'm sure Owain is hungry too, which is why he probably asked in the first place, so it's not like you'll be eating all alone!"

"Yeah, I am!" Owain answered quickly, wanting to make his friend feel better.

"O-okay..." Brady sniffed, bringing a hand up to wipe at his eyes.

"So, what would you boys like? The cookies will be ready soon, but you can have a snack before if you'd like," Lissa said, pulling away to stand again.

"Goldfish!" Owain said, and Brady nodded in agreement. Lissa turned away from the counter to get the boys some of the special baby goldfish crackers. When she turned around again, they were both sitting at the table.

"Here you are. And Owain, please try to remember to keep Brady's feelings in mind, okay?"

"Okay, mom," Owain said, before stuffing a small handful of the crackers into his mouth. Brady, on the other hand, began eating his crackers carefully, and one at a time.

"No, Brady, you gotta eat 'em quickly, all together!" Owain said, demonstrating by stuffing another handful into his mouth.

"All...together?" Brady asked. He suddenly looked down at his bowl. "Oh no, I've been eatin' em separately!"

He pushed his bowl away. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Why not?" Owain asked, swallowing his mouthful.

"Cuz I separated them all and they'll never be together again!" he said, tears beginning to fill his eyes again.

"Brady, not again..." Owain said, pausing in his own eating to try to talk to his friend. "It's okay, maybe they didn't like being all together in that little bowl. Maybe it's good you separated them."

"You think so?" Brady asked, bringing his hands up to wipe his eyes.

"I know so!" Owain said, encouraged by the way his friend seemed to stop crying at his little pep talk. "Besides, look how small your bowl is. If you were a goldfish cracker, would you like to be squished together that much?"

Brady smiled, shaking his head.

"So you did them a favor."

"You're right," Brady said, pulling his bowl back to him again, and beginning to eat his crackers one by one again. Owain beamed at being able to make his friend feel better. Lissa had seen the whole thing, and so only Owain could see, gave him a thumbs up.

The rest of the afternoon went by without a hitch.


	26. Flowers (Brady & Maribelle)

***** A thing based on a Tumblr picture

* * *

"Can you help me, Ma?"

Maribelle turned away from the tea table to her son, one of her pink teacups suspended halfway to her mouth. Brady was standing there, holding a packet of flower seeds in one hand and a short spade in the other.

"What are you planning on doing?" she asked him, placing her cup back on the saucer and giving her full attention on him.

"I want to grow some flowers, ones that look as good as yours," Brady explained, holding up one of the packers of flowers from her collection up to show her. He was referring to the flowers in the boxes in the windows in front of the house, the ones that she heavily tended to every single day. They looked amazing and made the little house she and her son lived in look so cute. Because of how good these looked, Brady had thought about growing and tending to his own flowers for a while.

"Oh, of course! I would love to garden with you, dear Brady," Maribelle exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"You don't have to garden with me. Just show me how to start the process and I can probably take it from there," he said.

"Nonsense, I was thinking about growing some more anyway, and this will be the perfect opportunity! Plus, we can spend some quality time together! We'll get on it as soon as I'm finished with my tea."

Knowing that he couldn't change her mind now, and always ready to spend some time with his mother, he agreed. "Okay, ma. Sounds great."

A little while later, with some gardening supplies in hand, and the pair of them changed into older clothes that could withstand the dirt, Maribelle led Brady out to the front garden to begin the lesson. The day was warm and clear, a perfect day for them to do some gardening.

"First, we want to make sure the ground is nice and clear and make sure the soil is good for growing," Maribelle told him, sitting on the ground in front of the patch of dirt, beginning to use the little spade to start turning the soil. Brady kneeled by her and grabbed his own, copying her movements. With them working together, the bed of dirt under the windows where her flower boxes sat was quickly all turned over.

"The dirt should be still be good from the last flowers I planted, so now starts the fun," Maribelle said, sitting back on her legs and turning to the little pile of seed packets she'd brought out with her. Brady had his selected bag of seeds, and watched as she selected a pack for herself and opened it.

"You want to make a tiny, shallow hole to put the seeds in, as so."

He watched as she stuck one finger into the dirt a few inches, before bringing it back out of the little hole and making a few more right next to it for more flowers. Brady copied her, and soon the pair of them had made enough holes for their seeds.

"And then you put one seed per hole, unless you're growing something which benefits from more than one in the same. In this case though, we just want one seed per hole," Maribelle instructed, dropping the tiny seeds into the holes.

Brady gently put his seed into the hole and covered it back up with dirt.

"Are you just doing one flower, dear? Go ahead and do some more in case that flower doesn't grow."

"I want to just try one, ma. With just one, I can pay the most attention to it so it'll grow," Brady said, smiling at the little mound where his seed was buried.

"Alright then," Maribelle said, and continued with her seeds until each was buried in a separate hole a few centimeters away from each other.

"And now, I'm pretty sure you can guess what comes next," she said, wiping her hands on her pants, leaving dirty marks which she would worry about later.

"Water?"

"That's right. You want to keep the seeds and soil moist, but not too wet, otherwise they'll rot," Maribelle grabbed the watering can they'd filled and put a little bit of water over each tiny hill in the ground, before passing it off to Brady.

"Just a little bit," he muttered, tilting the watering can only slightly. A little water showered over his seed.

"Very good. Your flower is on its way. We just need to water and take care of it every single day."

"Okay, ma. So, same time tomorrow?" Brady asked, standing and wiping his hands on his pants. Maribelle remained on the ground, nodding.

"Sounds good," Maribelle replied, smiling at her son. "I'm so proud of you."

Brady blushed. "Aw, ma."

"Really, dear. You're going to grow something all by yourself, and it's going to be beautiful."

"I sure hope so."

For the next few days, the pair went outside and watered their plants together, Brady eagerly awaiting to see the first sign of his flower growing.

"Soon, my dear," Maribelle would tell him every time there was nothing there, hugging him close as he showed his disappointment. "It'll grow soon, I promise."

About a week later, the first sign finally came: they found a tiny green sprout emerging from the little dirt hill. Brady gasped and sunk to his knees, getting a closer look to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"It's growing. You just need to keep tending to it like you are and it'll be a beautiful flower very soon," Maribelle said, tending to her own tiny sprouts, only slightly bigger than Brady's.

Brady nodded and admired his sprout. Maribelle admired her son's admiration to the plant.

A few days later, all his work had finally paid off.

"Look at that little guy! You did it, Brady. You made that all by yourself," she said, grabbing him into a side hug as he stared down at his little red flower.

"I couldn't have done it without you, ma," Brady said, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you."

He sniffed tears back as he nodded. "Thanks, ma."

They stood and admired the tiny miracle of new plant life together.

* * *

Credit to the artist, and if they ever read this for any reason, the post/art is amazing and I love it! c:


	27. Trouble (Severa & Brady, Cordelia)

**Prompt** : Write the results from a troubling phone call a character receives about their child (this was probably supposed to be worst "troubling wise", but I wanted to write little kids Severa and Brady). c:

* * *

Cordelia sighed as she knocked on the principal's door, knowing that it meant she would be getting another earful about what her daughter had done that day. Severa hadn't adjusted well to the new school (not that she was well adjusted to her other school either), but she and Stahl had hoped the new change would be for the better. So far, it had not.

She opened the door to find the principal already lecturing her daughter, who sat across from him with her arms folded and a scowl on her face, while her newest apparent victim sat next to her trying not to cry. The principal looked up at Cordelia's entrance, pausing his lecture to frown at her.

"What did she do now?" Cordelia asked; this wasn't the first time she'd been called away from work to come have to deal with the school and her daughter.

"She's hit another student on the playground," the principal says, nodding towards the little boy who looked about five seconds away from tears. "We've called his mother and she should be here any second, but for the time being, I was telling Severa why we don't hit other kids."

"I _had_ a reason," Severa finally spoke up, rolling her eyes. "He wouldn't play with me so I was trying to make him."

"By hitting him? Severa, we have talked about this-"

Before the mother could scold her child anymore, the door flew open, and the other mother ran inside.

"What's happened? Is my baby okay?" Maribelle panted, clearly out of breath. She saw Brady sitting in the chair next to Severa and ran to him, throwing her arms around him as he couldn't hold back his tears anymore and began crying, burying his face in her chest.

"Severa hit him on the school playground, and while I don't think she did it _that_ hard," the principal said, glancing to the little girl who rolled her eyes back at him, "hitting is still not allowed, and will not be tolerated at school."

"That's right it won't!" Maribelle said, turning to the mother and daughter opposite her and Brady. "You should be ashamed of yourself, young lady."

Cordelia took the rebuke to heart more than Severa did, blushing a bit as she hung her head. Severa gave a fake sigh, clearly not ashamed.

"First of all, I think you owe this poor boy an apology, missy," the principal said.

"Fine," Severa said, turning to Brady. "I'm sorry I hit you, Brady."

Brady sniffed once and nodded. "'S alright."

Maribelle's expression begged to differ.

"And secondly, hitting him is going to cost you two days' suspension," the principal continued, after the exchange.

Severa perked up at this, the scowl disappearing and being replaced with a smile. "Alright, no school for two days!"

"This is no reason to celebrate, Severa," Cordelia said, her voice growing a bit firmer. "This is serious, and once your father hears about it-"

"Yeah, alright mom. Let's go see what daddy's gonna do," Severa said, too happily as she hopped off her chair and grabbed her mother's hand.

Cordelia sighed, looking towards the other mother as Severa tried pulling her away. "I'm truly sorry about this, and I do hope he's alright."

"I may have freaked out a little too much when they said he was in here, but I do think she needs a bit more discipline so things like this don't keep happening, Cordelia," Maribelle replied, causing Cordelia to blush slightly again. "Besides that, however, everything is alright."

"See ya in a few days, Sev," Brady said, wiping at his eyes once more as Severa rolled hers again.

"Yeah, we'll see," Severa said quickly, before pulling on Cordelia's hand again. "Come on, mom!"

The mother sighed again as Severa finally succeeded in pulling her out the door. And while she learned a little of that discipline by having all of her privileges taken away during her two-day vacation, it still didn't help in the way of stopping the incidents.

Though she was way gentler in the ways she picked on Brady from then on.

* * *

Just one more chapter after this one~ c:


	28. Brandy (Maribelle & Gauis, Brady)

Hey look, it's a Bonus Saturday Prompt/Post (because I wrote this idea out during the weekly Skype call with my friends and liked how it turned out): Imagine one member of your otp determined to have a natural birth, only to finally cave in and want the epidural, and then in their drugged stupor, suggesting to name the baby something funny.

Or, Google docs kept correcting Brady's name to 'brandy' and so this kind of happened.

* * *

Almost from the moment Maribelle had discovered that she was pregnant, she had planned on having a natural birth, and though hesitant, Gaius backed her decision on it all throughout the pregnancy. The horror stories they had heard about natural birth from the other pregnant mothers in the lamaze class hadn't scared or fazed Maribelle in the slightest, her being 100% convinced she wouldn't need the drugs to deliver the child.

And she was still convinced she could do it over her daily morning tea after she'd felt what she thought was the first slightly painful twinge in her stomach and had informed Gauis that it may be getting close to being time for their baby to finally make his entrance into the world.

She was still more or less convinced half a day later after they had finally gone and checked into the hospital, and the now sharp pains were coming closer. She hid her obvious discomfort from him under the breathing methods they had learned in the lamaze class, though Gauis had known his wife long enough to know she was probably in a lot of pain.

"I'm fine, everything is okay," she said, breathing out at the end of a contraction. Gauis raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon, Twinkles, you don't have to prove anything for me. If you're in pain, I get it. Take the drugs, I want you be as comfortable as possible for this-"

"And that will include him being born naturally without any medication use," Maribelle replied calmly, forcing a grin at Gauis. Unconvinced, he nodded to her, knowing whatever he said she'd disregard, and would probably get her way on the matter either way.

The day dragged on slowly (and painfully) for Maribelle, and Gauis watched as she slowly succumbed, her pained noises getting harder and harder for her to hide. Finally around dinner time, she had come to the end of her rope, and couldn't take it anymore.

"I was wrong about being able to do this naturally," she panted on the bed between the closening contractions, "so would you please get the nurse so I can ask for some relief?"

"Sure," Gauis replied with a smirk, gently using one hand to push her bangs back off her flushed face, "but I-"

"Don't say it," she shot back, turning her head to look at him, "even if you were right."

Gauis chuckled before going to obey her request, finding the closest available nurse to let her know his wife finally wanted an epidural.

* * *

The time flew by much easier after the drugs had been delivered, and the time leading up to the little boy's entrance into the world shortly after ten pm was very peaceful. After he'd been cleaned and wrapped up, he was handed off to his parents, and a big task began.

"So, what do you want to name him?" Gauis asked his now exhausted and still drugged up wife, leaning in to kiss her. Maribelle was quiet for a moment before looking down at the baby cradled in her arms.

"Brandy," Maribelle, in her numb and partially drugged stupor, announced.

Gauis blinked once, wondering if he'd heard right. "Brandy? Like the alcohol?"

"No, like the sports player," Maribelle said slowly, looking up to Gauis, who still looked confused.

"I really don't know what you're going for," he said after a moment, standing and bringing a hand up to run through his hair.

"The sports player, Brandy!" Maribelle said. "The one on the New England Patriots' team."

Gauis stared at his wife, still trying to figure out what she was going for, before finally getting it. "Oh, Brady? Like, Tom Brady?" he said, before getting a smile and nod from Maribelle.

Gauis nodded. "Well, it's a nice name for sure, but how do you even know about him? We've never even watched football before?"

"Those birth drugs can do some funny things to women," the overhearing nurse piped up, turning to Gauis with a smile. "Don't worry though, it'll wear off soon and she'll be back to herself. Brandy, though, that's a bit off from Brady. Still funny, though."

"You're telling me," Gauis muttered, before leaning in to his wife again. "So, Brady it is?"

"He's a Brady, for sure," Maribelle replied, looking back to the baby, meeting the wide eyes looking back at her.

"Hey, you said it right that time," Gauis said. "Though I'm never gonna let you forget you wanted to name our son 'brandy'."

"It was an easy mistake," Maribelle said. "And I'd prefer it if you don't share with anyone."

"I won't," Gauis said, which wasn't the whole truth. At the very least, Maribelle's best friend would be informed when she eventually arrived to visit them and the baby.

"Our little Brady," Maribelle said, admiring her son.

"Little Brandy," Gauis repeated with a chuckle, looking down at the baby in her arms with a smile, and Maribelle exhaustively rolled her eyes at him, too tired to correct him.

Brady, who would be in for the naming-story of his life once he got older, had finally arrived, and his parents couldn't have been happier.

* * *

I googled Tom Brady just so I had the right info on who he was for this. Even though it was like, one line. Anyway, back to the regularly scheduled posting now. c:


	29. Traditions (Brady & Owain)

**Prompt** : One member of the otp telling/showing the other a family tradition. The rest of the prompt kind of just happened. (I saw the idea on Pinterest after seeing the prompt and immediately thought it perfect and as something Maribelle would do.)

* * *

Christmas time had always been Owain's favorite time of the year, between all the holiday songs and cheerful feelings, and now that he was able to celebrate it with his boyfriend, it made the holiday season ten times better. Owain was determined to make he and Brady's first Christmas together super special, and they were going to begin with one of the best traditions of all, decorating the Christmas tree.

As they decorated it with the ornaments they had collected between themselves and brought along to their new apartment, Owain came upon an ornament he had never seen before.

"Brady, do tell, what ornament is this?" Owain asked, gently picking a clear, glass ball out of the box and holding it up. Brady looked around from the other side of the tree and frowned.

"Huh, I thought Ma had taken that out and put it with her things, but I guess not," he said with a shrug, coming around and taking the ornament from Owain. He brought it up and held it front of his face, looking at the contents.

"Well, what is it?" Owain asked again, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

Brady sighed. "Aw, just another thing Ma calls a precious memory. They're my old newborn things; you know, hospital cap and bracelet."

Owain nodded. "Ah, that sounds like something your mother would do. I must give her props on such a great idea. And I have the perfect spot for it on the tree," Owain said, taking the ornament back from Brady and hanging it directly front and center on the tree.

"Aw, Owain, we don't haveta hang it up," Brady said, reaching for the ornament to take it down. "Ma might want it back anyway-"

He was cut off as Owain pushed his hands aside. "Nonsense, it will be on our tree and all our visitors will see your precious infant things memory ornament."

"Ma certainly would like if we hung it up, I guess. It is her favorite decoration, after all."

"It's perfect," Owain said, turning back to Brady. "And-"

A sudden, muffled crash behind him caused both boys to pause. Owain turned around and saw the shattered mess on the carpet, before turning and bringing a hand up to his blushing face. "Oops."

"It's broken," Brady said, his voice cracking a bit at the last word.

"Oh no! I am so sorry, my dearest boyfriend! Maybe we can fix it," Owain said, bending over to start picking the things up.

"Ya can't fix glass, but maybe we can make it so she never knows this one broke," Brady said, thinking fast. Brady's parents were coming over tomorrow for a visit (they were going to come today, but the plan for the tree was already happening before Maribelle had called and invited herself and Lon'qu for a not-so-surprise visit) which meant they had enough time to fix the damage before that happened.

Abandoning the tree decorating for the moment, they set off to find a replacement glass ball big enough. A quick trip to the crafts store later, and they were in business. They carefully replaced the items in the small space, and rehung it from the tree, fastening it to a branch much more securely this time.

* * *

"Oh, I simply love how you two have decorated your tree," Maribelle said the next day, after Brady and Owain had led them to the living room and to the tree. Maribelle then immediately spotted the special ornament and let out a tiny gasp. "Oh, and is that your...hm, I thought I'd taken that one out and put it with my own stuff?"

"Nope, we found it in the decorations box I brought," Brady said. "And Owain here insisted on us havin' it on the tree for everyone to see."

"I'm very glad you're doing that, dear," Maribelle said, wrapping her arms around Brady and bringing him into a rib-crushing hug. "That always has been and always will be my most favorite ornament, and it certainly deserves place of pride on your Christmas tree."

"Don't smother the boy, Maribelle," Lon'qu said, watching the scene. "It's just an ornament."

"It's not just an ornament, it's a memory! Those are his newborn things in there," Maribelle said, letting go of her son to turn to her husband with a scowl.

"I'm very well aware of what the things in there are. You make sure to remind us of that every single Christmas," Lon'qu replied.

"Well, excuse me for being sentimental about our child," Maribelle huffed.

Owain and Brady shared a secret look as Brady's parents talked; she hadn't suspected a thing about his things being a different glass ball.

And from then on, every year following when it was brought out of the box, Owain took extra care to put it on the tree just so they wouldn't have another accident with it.

* * *

And so with this one posted (purposely the only Christmas-related prompt), the posting of my writing challenge results is done! Let me know which prompt is/was your favorite if you care to share, otherwise, thanks for reading! I hope anyone and everyone who made the little hit counter go up, left a comment, or left a kudos enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them~ c:


End file.
